


Won't Leave You Behind

by writingawaymylife



Category: Glee
Genre: Infatilism, M/M, Mommy/Daddy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows my stories usually come from random crazy dreams or something i've read so here it is.  In an AU where people grow up to become Mommies/Daddies or babies.  Dave's a new Daddy looking for a little boy to love, Sebastian is a baby who's afraid of trusting one more Dad and Kurt and Blaine are always great for background characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on David you should come out with us." 

Dave frowned and shook his head as he watched Kurt dressing his baby Blaine. Blaine giggled as his shirt was buttoned up and his diaper was secured.

"Come on Daddy Dave it will be fun! Maybe you'll meet your baby boy!"

Dave chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh..Blainey you know..it might not be my time yet for me."

Kurt clicked his tongue as he turned Blaine back to him to fix his attire before double checking the diaper bag. "David I love you, but you are never going to find your baby if you don't get out of your shell. Come with us please. Snuggles is a great place to meet people even if its just other Mommies and Daddies. Everyone is very nice..."

When he trailed off Dave raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Kurt shrugged. "They've only had a couple of incidents with bad Moms or Dads but they were all banned so its fine. Look David you complain that you have so much love to give, but you can't find a little boy? The first step is going somewhere to meet all the little boys. So you either come tonight or you stop complaining."

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine...but what if I don't have anything to give them?"

Kurt just smirked. "You still carry lamby in your pocket don't you?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave swallowed as he stepped into Snuggles. It was a nice club in downtown Lima. Mommies and Daddies were all over sitting in rocking chairs with their babies, playing with them in playpens or little play center areas around the different rooms. Down different hallways were bathrooms with changing tables, private rooms and time out areas for babies who were having fits.

Blaine squealed happily as he toddled off (with Kurt's permission) to go play with some of his baby friends. Kurt waved as he watched one of the mommies looking over the group that he had joined.

"You alright big guy?"

Dave nodded as he watched Blaine. "So how does this work?"

Kurt rubbed the boy's back as he led him over to Blaine and some of the babies. "Hey Blainey can you introduce your friends to Dave?"

Blaine nodded and clapped his hands from where he was sitting. He reached out and gently tugged Dave forward. "Guyss this is Daddy Dave!! Davey this is Brittany, and Jeffy and Tina!" 

Dave smiled and nodded gently to each of the kids. Following Kurt's lead he sat down behind Blaine and listened as the other father talked to the other parents.

"So Dave Santana is Brittany's mommy, Nick is Jeff's Daddy and Mike is Tina's Daddy." 

Dave nodded to each of them as well.

"So no little one Dave? Are you looking for a princess or a little prince?" Santana asked as she brushed Britt's hair.

Dave licked his lips. "A little prince I guess..its my fault I haven't gotten out much, but i'm not good at this."

San smiled. "It happens. Oh god Kurt that reminds me did you hear the news?"

Kurt, who had been helping Blaine build a block tower looked up. "What news?"

"Smythe...Hunter jumped ship on him.."

Dave looked up and noticed the frowns and sighs of disappointment coming from the other parents. "Wait a Dad abandoned a baby here?"

Kurt nodded biting his lip. "God poor little sebby." Blaine looked up and frowned. "Daddy?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Kurt, why don't you go see if you can find Sebastian okay?"

Blaine nodded and said goodbye to the others before toddling away. The parents now stood and moved a little bit away to discuss the news while keeping an eye on the other kids. 

San continued after looking over at Brittany. "Sebastian Smythe. He's one of the babies here. He's had a rough time. His parents aren't happy he's a baby instead of a daddy and they put a lot of pressure on him to change. To make matters worse..he hasn't had great luck here. Hunter was the third guy to claim he wanted to stick around and be Seb's dad. Then like the other douchebags he just stopped showing up. The club workers, even the owners tried to track him down. Word is when they found Hunter he laughed it off and said he just wanted to see if he could get Sebastian to believe him. He thought the poor kid was an easy target. Jackasses like that.." She shook her head. 

Kurt swore softly. "Poor Bas..I wish we could help him.."

Dave frowned. "Why can't you? Just step in and take care of him for a little bit?"

Mike shook his head as he finally spoke up. "Every time one of the other Moms or Dads tries to step in he throws a fit. No matter what we do it doesn't work."

Kurt sighed. "I've tried Dave, its just..I don't want to hurt him, but you know how this works.."

"Mommies and Daddies only take one baby. So..he won't let you help because he knows you're never going to take him home...you'll just abandon him like the other dads.."

The other parents looked away feeling ashamed. 

"So what if I try?"

"Dave!"

"What?!"

Kurt shook his head. "Dave we just told you he can't handle being abandoned again, you can't just have a playdate with him and walk away."

"Who said I would? Look why don't we go over there..pretend we're looking to see what Blaine's up to and I just talk to him...if we don't connect i'll just be some friend of yours. No harm no foul.."

Kurt looked unsure, but San and Mike were nodding to each other. "Kurt, why doesn't he try? Sebastian is close enough to the bottom if he hasn't already hit it. Dave seems like he would only be a plus."

Dave's friend sighed as he looked at him. "Alright Dave, but if you hurt this poor kid.."

"I won't."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sebby you want to play with my new cars? Kurt bought them for me the other day!"

Sebastian glared at his friend as he shifted uncomfortably. "No I don't want to play with your stupid new cars that your stupid daddy bought you!"

Blaine pulled his cars back and looked at Sebastian as if he had been slapped. "Hey! My daddy is not stupid!! You take that back!"

"No because he is!! He's going to leave you anyways just wait and see!!!"

Kurt and Dave frowned as they began approaching the two babies.

"My Daddy would never leave me because he's nice and not mean like your other daddy's were! Maybe they left you because you're all smelly!!"

Sebastian squirmed in his diaper as tears started to come to his eyes. "T-take that back!!! Take it back now!!!"

Kurt swooped in to sit beside Blaine as Dave sat a little closer to Sebastian who only took a second before he was eyeing the man up.

"Now Blaine Daddy knows he's taught you better than that. We don't call people smelly and we don't say mean things about Daddy's right?" 

Blaine bit his lip and nodded looking down. "Yes Daddy."

"Who're you?"

Dave smiled gently and held out his hand. "My name's Dave. I'm a friend of Kurt's. Your Sebastian right?"

The boy crossed his arms as he hunched in on himself a little. "Y-Yeah why?"

Dave shrugged and took back his hand. "I'm new here so I figured I should meet some parents and babies. Are you alright hun? You seem upset."

"I'm not upset...I just don't trust new people. And.." he cut himself off and shook his head.

The man leaned closer not noticing how Blaine and Kurt had stopped talking to watch the interaction before them.

"And what Sebastian? What's going on?"

Sebastian shook his head, his diaper shifting causing him to make a face.

Dave smiled gently. "Maybe someone has a wet diaper?"

The boy sniffed and shook his head. "Its fine i'll get over it."

"Sweetie, you know a wet diaper isn't just uncomfortable but its bad for a baby. It can hurt and cause a rash after a while."

Sebastian's lip quivered as he tried to move away. "I-I can do it myself. I'm a big boy!!! Hunty said I had to be a big boy and I can be a big boy!!" Sebastian began to cry as he hunched in on himself.

It only took Dave a split second to react. He was on his feet and scooping the boy into his arms. Sebastian tried to fight him, but Dave was stronger and used it to his advantage. "Kurt where's the bathroom?"

The other Daddy blinked in surprise and pointed. "Wait Dave you don't have anything do you? Oh!! but there's extra stuff in the bathroom for emergencies!!"

Dave nodded as he carried the fussy baby to the bathroom. "That's what I was planning on."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was upset. He had been abandoned again, he was tired, hungry and now wet and some man pretending to be his daddy was just manhandling him. He kicked and screamed as Dave brought them into the bathroom and laid him down on one of the changing tables.

"Now Sebastian i'm only trying to help you. You can fight me and i'll strap you to the table like you're a newborn or you can lay still and let me help you. I'm not trying to hurt you I want to help you feel better understood?"

Sebastian stopped and went limp then just crying as Dave undid his diaper and grabbed some of the extra changing materials to use on the boy. He didn't want to see Sebastian upset, but suddenly he was at a loss. When the boy had first gotten upset his Daddy instincts had just taken over. Now as Dave tried to work quickly he fumbled for a way to soothe the boy.

When he noticed Sebastian's hands gripping air it hit him. Slowly, but surely Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out the small stuffed lamb. Holding it up in front of the boy's face he wiggled the little toy and squeezed its middle smiling as the resounding squeak caught the boy's attention. Dave put on his best fake voice for Sebastian.

"Heyyy there Sebastian!! Whatcha doingggg?"

While Sebastian was distracted by the toy, Dave made quick work trashing the diaper and carefully cleaning the boy.

"Sebastian why you crying? There's no reason to be sad now that lambyyyy's here!" He moved the lamb to press against the boy's cheeks. "Lambyy's going to kiss your tears away okay Sebby?"

Sebastian gave a watery hiccup as he his arms reached out tentatively.

Dave turned his regular voice back on as he gently gave the lamb to Sebastian, who immediately brought it tight to his chest. The man smiled as he continued changing the boy watching as he nuzzled the toy and watched Dave with big curious eyes.

"Alright baby you're all done. You're a good boy aren't you? Just a little cranky because you were wet, that's understandable though." He fastened the diaper and then scooped a no longer resistant Sebastian into his arms. "How about we go see Kurt and Blaine huh?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt had calmed Blaine down and was now playing with the cars when he looked up to see a remarkable sight. Dave had a calm..even soothed Sebastian in his arms and clinging to Dave..and lamby. The Daddy couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Well it looks like we have a brand new baby over there huh?"

Dave came and sat down gently, keeping Sebastian in his lap as he smiled at Blaine and Kurt. He rubbed the boy's arm lightly. "Hey Sebastian maybe if we apologize and ask nicely, Blaine will let you play with some of his cars hmm?"

Sebastian bit his lip as he looked at Blaine. "I..I'm sorry Blaine..I didn't mean to say those things about your toys and Kurt. C-Can we still be friends and play?"

Blaine smiled as he slid two cars over to Sebastian. "Sure Sebastian! I'm sorry about saying mean things about you and the other daddies.."

The other boy smiled as he picked up one of the cars. "Its okay!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a little while playing Kurt checked his watch and looked around. "Hey Dave we might want to feed these little guys and get them settled into a crib before the rush starts. They need a good rest before its time to go home. They have warm bottles up at the bar top."

Dave nodded as he watched Sebastian playing with Blaine. "Yeah we should get up there then." He went to stand when he felt a small tug at his leg. Looking down he saw Sebastian looking up with wide eyes.

Kurt chuckled. "I'll grab two okay? Just stay here and make sure the little ones down get into trouble."

Dave smiled gratefully as he sat back down behind the boy.

When the other Daddy reappeared he handed Dave a bottle and burp cloth before kneeling next to Blaine. "Hey sweetie its time to pack up and settle down okay? Why don't we grab a rocking chair and I can give you a bottle okay?"

Blaine nodded and Dave smiled as Sebastian handed back the cars. Dave and Sebastian waved off Kurt and Blaine before looking at each other. "What do you think sweetie? Can I give you a bottle and then you can nap?"

Sebastian nodded and held his arms up for Dave to carry him. Carefully making sure the boy had lamby and he had the bottle and burp cloth before setting off and sitting in a rocking chair. Once Sebastian was nestled against him, Dave slipped the nipple of the bottle between the baby's lips and smiled as Sebastian's eyes closed as he sucked happily on it. The man rocked back and forth just watching the boy slowly finish the bottle. "Alright baby, time to burp okay?"

Sebastian let Dave shift him and pat him until he burped. After Dave wiped the boy's mouth wit the cloth, he snuggled right back down holding tightly to lamby. Dave ran his fingers lightly through the boy's hair just in awe of how everything had turned out.

"Well...you certainly have a way with him."

Dave looked up to see Kurt Santana and Mike smiling at him. "I'm guessing you're not putting him in a crib?"

He shook his head to Kurt. "I don't mind holding him...kind of don't want to let him go."

San cleared her throat. "I doubt he'll want to let you go either. Just remember he's different than other babies Dave. I assume this means you're going to take him as your own?"

Dave nodded as he looked down at the boy. "Yeah, Sebastian's my baby I know it. I need to get some stuff first if i'm going to make this work." He looked back up. "Also...any advice you guys could give me would be a great help."

The three smiled at the new parent and nodded.

As Dave listened to them speaking, he watched the way Sebastian's hand curled around his shirt, lamby tucked under his arm. Dave stroked the boy's face gently. He couldn't believe he had finally found his baby boy.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sebastian woke up from his nap, the club was actually having last call. Before Dave could even talk about everything the boy was up and out of his arms instantly switching to his adult mode.

The Daddy was in shock as Sebastian hurried and grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. 

"Well that.."

"He does that a lot."

Dave looked over to Kurt who had a slightly still sleepy Blaine on his hip. "It has to do with his parents making it so hard for him to be a baby. Every time we get last call he snaps out of it. Don't take it personally."

Dave nodded as he turned to see Sebastian come out in a dress shirt and slacks, blatantly diaper less as he resettled his messenger bag. The boy came to him and nodded. 

"Thanks..for today. You're..you're a good guy Dave."

Kurt and Blaine made a quick goodbye, heading out with the others. Dave and Sebastian walked out quietly, stealing quick glances at each other. As they left the club Sebastian stopped and cleared his throat, shoving lamby back to Dave.

"Um here's your stuffed animal...thanks for letting me borrow him."

The other boy smiled and shook his head. "Hey, no you can keep lamby. Hey let me see your phone."

Sebastian swallowed as he looked down and lamby, biting his lip to hide his smile as he slipped the toy into his bag before pulling out his phone and handing it over.

Dave took the phone and typed in his number before handing it back. "If you ever need anything at all no matter what time it is you can call or text me okay? I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise as he looked at the boy. "You're kidding...right?"

Dave frowned a little and shook his head. "Of course not...unless you don't want to see me again then that's okay."

He bit his lip. "If I say no would I have to give back lamby?"

Dave shook his head. "Of course not."

The boy nodded. "Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow then." 

Dave nodded giving the boy a quick hug before heading out. "Have a good night hun".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sebastian lay awake in his bed. He lay on his side holding lamby tight to his body. It wasn't the first time a Daddy had taken interest in him..but Dave seemed different. He had just jumped in and taken control knowing what Sebastian would need and want before he could even figure it out. Dave was also the first Daddy who had given Sebastian his number and said to contact him anytime he needed. Most Daddy's waited to give their number out and none of them had seemed so adamant about Sebastian contacting them whenever.

Sighing the boy rolled over and grabbed his phone out. He decided to tap out a message to Dave to check in.

To Dave: Hey its Sebastian.

Sebastian swallowed as he looked up at his ceiling. Just as he was about to regret texting the guy his phone beeped.

To Sebastian: Hey sweetheart how are you?

The boy bit his lip as he looked at his phone.

To Dave: I'm good thanks. How are you?

To Sebastian: Great thanks. Hopefully lamby's still keeping you company.

To Dave: Yeah, i'm holding him now. Can I ask something?

To Sebastian: Of course, what's on your mind?

To Dave: Do you really still want to see me tomorrow?

To Sebastian: Of course! Why..do you not want us to meet anymore?

To Dave: No I just...you've had some time to really think about us..and maybe you're realizing i'm not what you want.

To Sebastian: Sebastian, I want to be your Daddy. I know its only been a day, but i've never had the urge to be a daddy to a specific baby before I met you. Let's just try this out okay? 

Sebastian stared at the message for a little before typing out a careful response.

To Dave: Okay...so i'll see you tomorrow then?

To Sebastian: See you tomorrow sweetheart. Have a good night!

Sebastian put his phone down and looked down at lamby. Maybe...maybe he was going to have a real Daddy for once..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kurt was pushing Blaine around in a shopping cart while they helped Dave pick out all the things he would need to be Sebastian's Daddy. Blaine giggled happily as he drank from his sippy cup and played with his stuffed kitty Stella.

Dave sighed as he looked around at everything feeling slightly overwhelmed by all of the options. "Kurt..."

"Relax Dave, first you need a basic diaper bag. Mine is like one of these over here."

Dave nodded and picked out a nice lightly colored bag before following Kurt to the next section to pick up some bottles, wipes and some of the more basic essentials. The more he shopped with Kurt the better and more prepared he felt. 

"Okay diapers, wipes, bottles, pacifiers, creams, baby powder..geez I didn't even think of all of this stuff...um snacks...medicine?"

"Stuffy!"

Both Dave and Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was pointing at the rack of stuffed animals. "Seb doesn't have a stuffy!"

Dave smiled as he looked at the animals. "Do you know which one he would like Blainey?"

Blaine nodded as he pointed to one of the animals.

Dave grabbed it off the shelf and smiled a he looked at it. "Perfect." He looked at the small animal before checking his phone. "Shit we better get going. I have to meet Sebastian in about ten minutes."

The boys nodded and headed to the checkout line, doing their best to not pick up any more 'necessitates' on the way out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had gotten to Snuggles early and was sitting in the playroom section of the club. He licked his lips nervously as he shifted a little watching the other mommies and daddies arrive with or to meet their babies. Sebastian felt awkward still stuck in his 'adult' mode. He was going to change himself, but Dave had assured him that he would take care of everything. So not knowing what else to do he sat down on the ground and held his bag in his lap awkwardly.

A minute before the suggested meeting time, Dave hurried in with his bag looking around for Sebastian. Kurt and Blaine followed closely and finally Blaine tugged on Dave's shirt and pointed to where the boy was sitting fidgeting nervously.

Dave smiled as he headed over and knelt down next to the boy. "Hey cutie, ready to go get changed?"

Sebastian looked up and nodded shyly. "Hi Dave."

The man scooped up the boy and his bag carrying him into the bathroom. As he laid Sebastian down on the changing table he watched the boy pull lamby out and close his eyes. Dave gently slid the boy's clothes off and changed him into a t-shirt and a nice clean diaper. When he he had finished he gently slid a hand over Sebastian's stomach and rubbed gently. "Hey sweetheart you're all set. You want to head out and play with Blaine for a little bit?"

The boy's eyes fluttered open and Dave couldn't help, but smile as he saw the change on Sebastian's face. The boy had finally allowed himself to fall back into baby mode. 

Dave gently picked him up and settled him on his hip where he held tight to lamby and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "Yes please"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the main room of the club, Dave set Sebastian down on the playroom floor beside Blaine. Kurt was sitting at a nearby table with Mike and Santana as the kids played. Sebastian bit his lip nervously as he looked to Dave. That's when Dave remembered the stuffed animal he had bought.

Taking out the little silver wolf he handed it to Sebastian. "Hey so when I went shopping today for you, I was told your favorite animal is a wolf. I thought you might like this."

"D-Do I have to give you back lamby now?"

Dave chuckled and shook his head as the boy slowly took the wolf and hugged it tight to his chest. "Nope, you can keep both of them. I'm going to go sit with the other mommies and daddies for a little while you play okay? If you need me i'll be right there." He kissed Sebastian's head and stroked his cheek gently before heading over to sit with the other parents.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian played quietly with the other kids. Blaine was usually the only baby that played with him so now sitting with Tina and Brittany as well he felt himself getting nervous and drawing in on himself. He wanted to go back to Dave, but he didn't want to be needy and he didn't want the other kids to think he didn't like them.

"That's a pretty wolf!"

Sebastian squeaked as he turned and came face to face with the blonde girl. "T-Thanks"

The girl stuck her hand out and smiled. "My name is Brittany S. Pierce! My mommy's over there with your daddy. Have you had your daddy long? I've been with my mommy for two years."

Sebastian licked his lips. "I-I met my daddy yesterday.."

Brittany cocked her head to the side and smiled. "That's nice! I hope you guys stay together forever like my mommy and I! Oh I have an aninimal to!"

"An animal?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's what I said. My mommy gave me a stuffed unicorn because that's what I am when i'm not here at snuggles."

Sebastian found he was a little confused with the blonde girl, but the more they played together the nicer she was. He was able to relax and soon his wolf and her unicorn were flying around on quests to save Blaine's cat and Tina's hippo. For the first time in a while he was giggling and laughing instead of lashing and crying.

When Dave came over with a warm bottle he almost didn't want to leave. Then again the sight of the man made him smile. Having a daddy was a great feeling that Sebastian could never get over, he just wanted to keep the warmth and happy feeling forever. Sebastian quickly gathered his wolf and lamby and held his arms up happily. "Up please!!!"

Dave smiled and easily pulled the boy up into his arms, nuzzling his nose until the baby giggled. "Alright cutie pie I think its time to settle down for a bottle and a nap. Why don't you say bye to your buddies okay?"

Sebastian smiled and waved to the other's. "M'guna go nap now, see you guys later?"

The other's nodded and waved as Dave carried the boy over to the rocking chairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian fell asleep shortly after his feeding and burping. Again he snuggled in close to Dave. This time however, the daddy was happy that he had a blanket to wrap the boy in. He slid a hand through his baby's hair and kissed his forehead. The boy slept soundly in his arms for about an hour before yawing and stretching. He blinked his eyes open and smiled sleepily. "Hi daddy"

"Hi cutie, did you sleep well?"

The boy nodded before shifting and making a face. "D-daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"M'wet." He blushed and looked away quickly.

Dave smiled as he stood carefully with Sebastian in his arms. "That's alright hunny let's just get you cleaned up." He took the boy to the bathroom and quickly and easily changed him again. When he had finished, he smiled at the boy. "Hey how about we go and have a room to ourselves. Would you like to do that?"

Sebastian nodded slowly biting his lip.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them a little bit to fin a room, but luckily there just happened to be one opened for them. Inside Dave sat on the queen sized bed and held the boy in his arms tickling and kissing him.

"You know baby, I think it would be fun for us to see each other outside of snuggles. Do you think we could do that?"

Sebastian shrugged a little as he looked down at his wolf and lamby. "Maybe.."

"Are you worried about your parents finding out? Kurt and Blaine told me about them and the other daddies that hurt you."

The boy squirmed a little and sniffled as he tried to bury his face in Dave's shirt. The man however was prepared for that and quickly sat the boy up in his lap to look at him. "Hey, hey look at me baby. I am not going to let them ruin this for you anymore than they already have. You're a baby and there's nothing wrong with that. I accept you for who you are baby. How about we take it slow okay. We can go to a park...or to the movies even out to dinner. Whatever you're comfortable with. Just give me a chance okay?" 

Sebastian swallowed a little before throwing his arms tight around Dave's neck. "Ok"

Dave never thought that one little word could mean so much."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the club had last call again, Dave walked Sebastian back to his car and kissed his forehead. "You okay to get home?"

Sebastian nodded, now changed into his adult clothes, his stuffed animals carefully hidden in his bag. "Yeah no i'm good. So...some of my family from out of town are coming for a big family dinner tomorrow..so I can see you Saturday?"

Dave nodded as he hugged the boy. "Sounds great I can meet you wherever you decide. And remember if you need me for anything"

"I'll contact you, promise." 

Dave smiled and Sebastian couldn't help but smile back. They said goodbye and drove their separate ways home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as Sebastian lay in bed with his animals his phone went off. Looking over he swallowed and smiled happily.

To Sebastian: Hey Daddy's little boy. I just wanted to say goodnight and sleep tight. I wish I could tuck you in myself, but for now i'll just settle wishing you well. Just remember Daddy can't wait to see you Saturday :*

To Dave: Thank you Daddy. I miss you too and can't wait to see you soon. Have a good night Daddy!! :*

Sebastian put his phone down and smiled.

Hours later even after he had passed out, the smile was still in place as he dreamt about his wonderful new Daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday found Sebastian straightening his tie for the thousandth time as he looked at him nervously in the mirror. His mother had already called him to come down, but the young man would've rather curled up into a ball and hid from the world. Family dinner. Cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents who all expected him to be a daddy. Sighing, he gave himself one last look and headed downstairs.

It became a flurry of hugs and kisses. Everyone asked how school was going, if he had found a little boy or little girl and if he was seeing anyone. Sebastian dodged the questions as well as he could sneaking glances at his parents to make sure they still seemed to approve. Luckily, they were smiling.

Dinner was a long affair. Sebastian's parents had planned an elegant five course dinner for everyone. Throughout dinner though, Sebastian found himself wishing Dave was there. He watched his aunts and uncles and even some of his older cousins taking care of their babies. When no one was looking, Sebastian sent a text message under the table.

To Dave: Hey is this a good time?

Sebastian snuck quick looks at his phone when he could, while trying to keep up with the dinner conversation.

When his phone lit up, he smiled a little and looked down.

To Sebastian: Never a bad time. How's dinner going?

To Dave: Boring..and it sucks. I wish I could just be myself and that you were here.

He swallowed nervously realizing he had probably just over shared. 

To Sebastian: I wish I could be there with you too sweetheart. Its almost tomorrow though, hang tough!

Sebastian just looked at the phone for a bit, his heart pounding.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian's head shot up and he almost dropped his phone as he looked at his father. "S-Sorry what were you asking?"

His father frowned before one of his uncles spoke up. "Hey leave the kid alone, he might be texting a possible baby boy or girl right Seb?"

Sebastian blushed and nodded. "Just a guy I met.."

Thankfully, Sebastian's father smiled in approval. "Well hopefully he's a good baby. We'll have to meet him if things get serious Sebastian. For now though can we focus on dinner with the family?"

His son nodded quickly. "Yes sir."

To Dave: Have to go now. Can we go to the park by snuggles tomorrow afternoon? 

After he sent the message Seb slipped the phone in his pocket knowing he wouldn't be able to get to it until after his family was gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after Sebastian had survived the family dinner, the boy retreated to his room and flopped on his bed hoping to see a new text from Dave. He smiled happily when the new message signal popped up on the phone.

To Sebastian: Chickadee park right? Sounds wonderful hun. You want to meet up around two?

To Dave: Hey sorry i've been gone for so long. Sounds perfect. Should I bring anything?

Since Dave's message was from a couple of hours ago, Sebastian left his phone on his nightstand and started getting ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth, another text came through and he almost launched himself at his bed to see what Dave had said.

To Sebastian: Just bring yourself i'll take care of the rest. I have to finish up some homework, so i'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight baby boy :*

Sebastian smiled as he typed out a quick goodnight before slipping under the covers. As usual, he pulled lamby and his wolf close, smiling as he closed his eyes dreaming of what tomorrow would be like.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave had gotten to the park early so he could grab a nice picnic table. He laid out some fruits and veggies and put the diaper bag to the side as he waited for his boy. 

About two minutes before two Sebastian arrived. It took him a second, but soon he had located Dave and was waving eagerly as he headed over to the table. "Hi Daddy!"

Dave smiled in surprise to see that Sebastian was already in baby mode. He patted the seat beside him on the bench and rubbed the boy's back. "Hey cutie, its good to see you already smiling. You hungry?"

The younger boy nodded as he looked at everything in front of him. "Fruit please??"

The daddy chuckled as he pulled out some apple slices and handed them to Sebastian watching as the boy gobbled them down. They ate lunch quietly for a little before Sebastian licked his lips and went to get up.

"Where do you think you're going silly?"

Sebastian bit his lip and pointed to the playground. 

"How about you rest a little bit okay? Don't want to get an upset tummy now."

The boy blushed and nodded as he held his arms up. "Hold me please?"

Dave scooped the boy up into his lap and began peppering his face for kisses. "You are too cute aren't you? You're relaxed and so smily. I'm really proud of you for giving today a chance." He brushed some hair out of the boy's face before kissing his forehead.

Sebastian swallowed as he pressed close to the man letting the comfort and praise wash over him. "You..you make me feel safe daddy."

The man swallowed and held his boy closer. "I'm glad you feel that way. I'll always try and keep you safe baby boy."

"Can we play now?"

"Yes baby we can play now. Where do we start first?"

"Jungle gym!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a full day of playing for Dave and Sebastian. They went on the monkey bars, down the slide and through the little maze of twists and turns. Finally to finish out the day, Dave pushed Sebastian on the swings.

"Daddy?"

"Mhmm?"

Sebastian looked back at Dave. "Where do you live?"

"In an apartment. Why?"

"By yourself?"

"Well I have a cat...but otherwise yes. Why silly?"

Sebastian shrugged realizing he couldn't answer the question without getting into a heavy discussion he wasn't ready for.

Dave paused and let the swing start to settle down. "If you wanted..you'd be welcome to move in. I have a guest room that can easily be converted into a baby's room."

Sebastian shook his head crash landing back into his adult self. "I can't...i'm sorry Dave."

Noting the change, Dave gently stopped the swing and sat in the one next to Sebastian. "Its okay. Its still early in our relationship..but if it continues to go as well as it has so far...I would like you to move in with me. Its the natural course really."

Sebastian looked down at his feet. "What..what if I can't?"

"Sebastian look at me."

The boy did reluctantly, knowing that he was about to be alone again. What daddy would ever stay with him when he had so much baggage and could never really be a baby boy.

"Sebastian I know your situation. Its not easy, but I want to stick with you. I want to help you. You deserve to be happy and we both know that if you pretend to be a daddy for the rest of your life you're going to be living a painful life. I'm not asking you to come clean to your parents tomorrow, but someday i'd like you to be honest with them. I promise i'll be right by your side every step of the way." He leaned over and kissed the top of the boy's head. 

They sat on the swings quietly after that. Each lost in their own thoughts, both surprised at how hard and fast they were falling for the other. However, when Sebastian's phone alarm went off around five, he blushed and looked over at Dave apologetically. 

"I have.."

"I know and its alright sweetheart."

The two stood and gently hugged. Dave rubbed Sebastian's back and kissed his cheek. "Don't be sad hun, everything is great between us."

Sebastian nodded and mustered up a smile. He knew everything was okay, but he still lingered on thoughts of the shaky future. 

Dave stroked the boy's cheek gently. "When should we meet up next?"

The boy was about to say Monday, but stopped when he remembered what week it was. "I have finals coming up..."

The daddy blinked a moment. "Oh right...but that's not bad, it means its almost Christmas break. We can meet up the day you're done? I'm good by Wednesday."

Sebastian nodded. "That would be really nice. I have to look at my schedule. Can I text you later?"

Dave chuckled. "You can always text me silly. But yes that sounds great. I'll see you soon little man."

Sebastian licked his lips. "Bye Daddy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sebastian was pulling into his driveway he was in a much better mood. Dave wanted to stick by his side and he was patient. He had time to figure this out and he'd find a way to make it work. He was in such high spirits that he wasn't as on guard as he usually was walking into his house.

"SEBASTIAN!!!!"

The boy swore softly and jumped a little as he looked around before following the sound up to his room. "Dad why are you yelling?"

Sebastian paled at the sight of his father holding lamby by the hand as if the stuffed animal was about to bite him. 

"What is this...thing."

The boy had to stop himself from answering that it was lamby. Instead he thought fast. "Its a stuffed animal I bought for..the little boy I might be a daddy for. He likes counting sheep before bed so I thought it was perfect."

His father watched him for a moment before looking at the animal, handling it a little more carefully to Sebastian's relief. 

"Its a little old don't you think? I mean if you're thinking of taking this boy on..shouldn't you get him something newer?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I think its..comforting.."

His father shook his head as he tossed the plush to the boy. "Well in the future i'd treat this boy with some nicer things maybe? Having a baby is a big responsibility Sebastian."

The boy nodded dutifully. "Yes sir." 

After his father left, Sebastian leaned against the wall clutching lamby to his chest and sighing in relief. That was too close for comfort. He had barely managed to cover that up which meant that he was not even close to ready for coming out to his parents. 

And again Sebastian was suddenly faced with worries for his future with Dave.


	4. Chapter4

Dave hummed softly as he washed the dishes. He had just finished his last final before winter break. Sebastian still had a couple of finals so tonight so they planned to meet the next night for dinner. 

Dave had already sent good luck texts to the boy and now all he could do was wait.

As he walked around his apartment cleaning things up he stopped at the guest bedroom. He looked around at the bare walls, the empty floor, the room for a bed..

He licked his lips and left the room quickly heading for his bedroom. Once he sat on his bed and grabbed his laptop to surf the web. Idly he thought about Sebastian as he visited some baby websites. It was his new favorite hobby, browsing sites looking for clothes, toys and furniture. He hovered on the image of a little race car bed. He wondered if Sebastian liked race cars..or maybe he'd like a loft bed..or a pirate ship bed?

Thinking about those things though made him remember his conversation with Sebastian in the park. He knew little of the boy's background, but would he honestly never be able to live with Dave? The thought of the boy being forced to be something he wasn't made him sick. Sebastian as a baby seemed so strong minded, like the first day they had met. Every time a conversation came up about moving forward or making steps to come out to his parents the boy seemed to withdraw completely on him.

Dave was drawn out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. See his baby's picture on the caller idea made him smile. "Hey sweetheart, how did everything go?"

On the other end he could hear his boy breathing a little harshly. "I think I aced it Daddy. I finished last, but I think I really aced it!."

Dave smiled. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Daddy can't wait to see you tomorrow. You've been a good boy right?"

"I'm always a good boy!" Dave could hear Sebastian giggling on the line. He heard the beep of a car unlocking, a door opening and then closing again. "Its so cold out Daddy I hate it."

"I know baby, but at least its winter break now. No school for a whole month and more time to see each other."

There was an erie silence and suddenly before Sebastian had even opened his mouth Dave knew he had left baby mode. Dave wanted to groan in frustration, but he held back not wanting to upset the boy.

"Dave?" The voice that came out now sounded almost in pain...and it made the man's heart ache.

"What's wrong sweetpea?"

"My dad....the other day when I got home from the park..my dad found lamby. He was freaking out and I was so scared...I just..I told him that it was a gift for my baby boy..that I had just met. I know I should've come clean then and there, but I was so terrified and you weren't there..I wasn't ready so I lied and pretended I was the daddy. I'm sooo sorry Dave please don't hate me please I just wasn't rea-"

"Sebastian stop. No more talking, just breathe and listen okay?"

"Okay"

Dave spoke gently, wanting to soothe the boy as best as he could over the phone. "Sebastian its okay. We haven't talked about it much, but I know your family hasn't been the easiest on you. I know they expect you to be a daddy and its something you can fake for now, but eventually its going to eat you up if you can't be who you're meant to be. I love you and I can understand not being able to come clean when you're caught off guard. One day though you will have to tell them, but I promise I will be right by your side okay? I'm not going to make you go through it alone. So for now just relax okay? Be careful where you hide your baby things or you can keep them at my place if it makes you feel safer. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Dave smiled. "Okay sweetie now be careful driving and text me when you get home so I know you're safe. Daddy loves you."

"Love you too daddy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sebastian got home he made sure to send a quick 'home and goodnight' text to Dave before putting his stuff away in his room. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

However, Sebastian stopped himself at the doorway as he watched the two people in the kitchen. He was no stranger to watching his father cooking, nor was he a stranger to seeing who was with him.

"Alright Jack you can lick the spoon now if you like. Daddy's going to put these cookies in the oven so they can get all nice and warm."

The man next to his father clapped his hands and giggled as he took the spoon and began lapping up the batter from it. Sebastian swallowed as he watched the way his father smiled at Jack and came to kiss his cheek after he had popped the cookies in the oven. Seeing these two together had always made Sebastian crave a daddy or even having his father see him that way. Because his parents had decided he would be a daddy no matter what though, growing up had been difficult for him. He had never gotten to have these moments and he sometimes felt jealous of Jack for that.

Jack seemed to sense he was there though because he turned and began waving wildly at the boy. "Sebby's home Sebby's home!!!" Sebastian smiled and nodded as he came in and ruffled the man's hair.

"Hey little buddy! Are you and Dad baking again? I smell something good in there."

"Yeahhh!!! Daddy and Jack made cookies for everyoneee!! And we colored and played horses too!!!!"

His father chuckled as he put the measuring cups and spoons in the sink before scooping up Jack and settling him onto his hip. "We had lots of little adventures today huh? You know what time it is though?"

Jack shook his head before pouting. "Noooo m'not tired though!!"

His father chuckled as he grabbed a bottle off the counter. "Now now Jack, you know its naptime. Daddy's going to give you a nice bottle then you can sleep then when you wake up the cookies will be ready okay?"

Jack seemed to be weighing the idea in his mind before slipping his finger into his mouth. "Can I watch toons before nappy?

His father nodded as he started walking past Sebastian and out of the kitchen. "Sure sweetie, you can watch toons while I give you your bottle."

Sebastian swallowed as he listened to some of the conversation as it moved down the hall. Finally shaking his head he grabbed a pack of ramen out of the cabinet and began preparing it. He was quiet, sad that he had never gotten to have moments like that with his father and also anxious about the future. He wanted to have those moments with Dave, but how would it work? Would he live with Dave or keep hiding his life away? Eventually his parents would want to meet Dave he knew that much. When the time came though, would Sebastian be trying to persuade Dave to act like a baby or would he sit at the table and finally come clean?

He felt slightly nauseous at the last thought and when the microwave beeped to let him know his food was ready Sebastian shook his head and cleared the thoughts away. It was his first day of winter break and he needed to enjoy it.

His mom came in the kitchen then, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She had just come from the gym and smiled at him as she wiped her face off with the small towel on her shoulder. "Hey Seb, how were finals?"

The boy smiled. "I aced them all. How was the workout?"

His mom took a sip before grinning. "Nailed it. So dad says you've found a baby boy possibly?"

Sebastian took a moment to strain the ramen before nodding. "Yeah his name's Dave. He's..he's a really good boy."

"That's great to hear sweetie. Well maybe sometime over break you can have him over for dinner. We'd love to meet him." She turned to go and Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Mom? Um..how did you know that Penelope was definitely the little girl you wanted? I mean..what made you decide to stop looking?

His mom turned back and grinned. "I just knew it hun. Just like your dad knew with Jack. When you see your baby you can't imagine not having them in your life. You want to always love and take care of them and the idea of someone else filling that role makes you sick. Its early for you and Dave, but spend some time with him and you'll see. If you get the feelings then he's yours and if not don't wait to long to let him go. Remember you both deserve someone that truly makes you happy. Now i'm off, have to do some Christmas shopping for my little princess before I see her tonight. You seeing Dave soon?"

"Yeah dinner tomorrow night."

His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Great. Well if I don't see you before then have a wonderful time okay? Love you hun."

Sebastian had barely said a goodbye before his mom was out of the room and upstairs. Sighing he grabbed a water bottle and headed up to his room to have his dinner and catch up on some netflix. Tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday night came fast which both Dave and Sebastian were grateful for. They chose to meet and a small and cozy Italian restaurant on the edge of Lima. The place was known to be discreet and was never truly crowded. A perfect place to meet for a daddy and baby who were still trying to figure themselves out.

As Sebastian waved to Dave who was standing outside of the restaurant, he couldn't help but run and hug the man tightly. "Daddy!" He murmured burying his face in the man's neck.

Dave held Sebastian close, kissing his cheeks and chuckling as he maneuvered them into the restaurant. "Oh goodness someone's excited huh? Daddy's happy to see you baby, but its starting to snow so lets get in okay?" He slid an arm around Sebastian's waist and brought him in. The hostess led them to a booth in the back where they sat facing each other.

Sebastian bounced a little in the booth as the hostess smiled and gave him a kids menu and some crayons to color with. He hummed as he began coloring a dragon purple.

Dave smiled as he thanked the hostess and began looking at the menu. "So what do you think you want to eat cutie?"

Sebastian shrugged as he kept working on his dragon. "Spgehettti's good."

"Spaghetti and some milk? Does that sound like a good lunch?

Sebastian nodded as he stuck his tongue out a little. He smiled and held up his paper when he finished. "Daddy look I made a purple dragon!!!"

Dave took the drawing and smiled. "I love it sweetpea."

Sebastian bit his lip. "You can keep it if you want...I could write on it from Sebby to Daddy.."

Dave smiled. "I'd love that baby, and then I can hang it right on my fridge. You know I don't have anything hanging on my fridge? Do you think you could help me change that?"

Sebastian nodded quickly. "Yes Daddy I can help!!!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later the two were eating happily. Sebastian trying not to slurp too much and Dave mostly eating his pasta and watching his baby. "So I was thinking sweetpea, after dinner we could go back to my place and watch a movie? I could give you the grand tour then we could make popcorn and curl up under a blanket. Would..would you want to try that?"

Sebastian paused from his food and looked up at Dave. He chewed his lip before nodding a little. "That sounds..really nice."

Dave reached across the table and took the boy's hand in his. "I'm glad you think so baby."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the check had been paid, both men had bundled up and headed to their cars, the real fun had begun. They reached Dave's apartment pretty easily and a small impromptu snowball fight was had in front of the boy's complex. Soon after they found themselves in the building and walking into Dave's place.

Sebastian loved it at first sight. The apartment was small, crazy small compared to his parent's house, but it was cozy, and every area seemed filled with warmth. The furniture was inexpensive, the walls decorated with photos of friends, family and even some landscapes. He smiled as Dave began unbuttoning his coat and hanging it up before taking his own off. "Do you need any clothes to change into baby?" He felt Sebastian's shirt and pants before chuckling. "Come on lets get these off and into the dryer." He led the boy to the laundry room and they both ditched everything before stepping into Dave's bedroom.

The man pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a diaper and an oversized t-shirt. He threw another pair of pants and a t-shirt on himself before scooping Sebastian up and laying him on the bed. The boy giggled before stopping when he saw the diaper. "Dave.."

"Its okay, we'll take it off when its time for you to go home don't worry." He waited a moment before he saw the boy relax and then put him into the diaper. He helped Sebastian into the pants and shirt before carrying him back to the living room. Setting his boy on the couch, Dave grabbed his movies out and set them on the coffeetable. "I'm going to go grab us drinks and popcorn, but in the meantime you want to pick a movie for us to watch?"

Sebastian nodded eagerly and began looking through the movies. By the time Dave reappeared with a water bottle, a sippy cup and the popcorn, Sebastian had settled on Pocahontas. Dave smiled as he popped the dvd in before sitting on the couch and pulling the boy into his lap. "Did you know that's Daddy's favorite Disney movie?"

Sebastian shook his head, eyes wide in surprise. "Its mine too!!!!"

Dave smiled and kissed the boy's cheek as they settled under the blanket. The two sang along to all of the songs, cheered when Pocahontas saved John Smith and booed when the English began fighting the Native Americans. The movie was entertaining and the two were just happy to be alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point during the movie, Sebastian began drifting off, his head resting on Dave's chest. The Daddy smiled as he lowered the volume and shut the tv off. He wrapped the blanket tight around Sebastian as he carried him to his bedroom.

Sebastian stirred a little as he was moved, yawning and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "Daddy?"

Dave smiled and kissed the boy's forehead as he carefully laid him down in his bed, pulling the blankets up around him before heading to the other side. "Its okay baby, we're going to sleep now okay?"

Sebastian reached for Dave, snuggling back up against him when the man had settled under the covers. Dave held him close, rubbing his back as he watched the boy fall back asleep. "Night baby, Daddy loves you."

Sebastian grabbed onto Dave's shirt before falling asleep. "Love you Daddy"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sebastian stretched and smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. He had slept like a baby, no pun intended. It truly was the best sleep he had had in a while and the boy honestly thought he had been doing well before. Since he had met Dave, he had been able to sleep longer and wake up feeling more rested than before. Now...actually sharing the bed with Dave, Sebastian had awoken from a peaceful slumber and felt ready to take on the day.

Which was great considering he had never contacted his parents to let them know he was spending the night with Dave. 

Sebastian shot up and almost tore the room apart looking for his phone. Finally though he managed to grab his phone which he found on the ground by the bed. Swearing softly he scrolled through the missed calls and texts. He dialed his house quickly and sighed as he connected with his mom and gave her the run down (without mentioning the diaper he was wearing of course). 

Once his mother had calmed down and reminded him to make sure he kept in touch with her or his father, Sebastian was told to have a good day. The boy sighed as he hung up his phone and laid back in bed. He was extremely lucky. His parents easily could've tried to find him or track his phone. Worse if they had somehow driven by and seen his car outside of Dave's apartment complex. God that could've ended badly. 

Laying back on his pillow Sebastian finally realized that Dave wasn't in bed with him. "D-Dave?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave hummed as he finished putting everything he had made for breakfast onto a tray with two glasses of juice before heading back to the bedroom. He smiled when heard Sebastian him calling he appeared in the doorway grinning. "Good morning baby. You hungry?"

Sebastian nodded making room for Dave to sit down. The older boy smiled as he set the tray down over the both of them. "Alright I made pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. Anything you like here?"

Sebastian giggled as he leaned against Dave. "Everything silly. You really made all of this for me?

"Of course I did. Is the first overnight we've had together..I wanted the morning to be just as special. We could even maybe make this a normal thing? I was thinking Sunday morn-"

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Dave...I..it sounds great it really does..but my parents just freaked out trying to call and text me. It was a stupid mistake of me to not remember to text back you know? Who knows what could've happened."

Dave frowned a little as he watched the boy. "Well...that's why we come out to them...once we show them that we're a tried and true daddy baby pairing then you can move in. We'll start our life together."

Sebastian shook his head and put down the toast he was about to eat. "I can't Dave you know that. We can't do this. Not yet."

Dave sighed and nodded as he started eating. "Alright another time for this talk..let's just enjoy breakfast for now okay?"

Sebastian nodded and visibly relaxed as they went back to eating, leaning against Dave and nuzzling into him when he had finished. When Dave had finished as well they put the tray on the ground and cuddled just enjoying the moment.

"When do you need to get back?"

Sebastian sighed as he looked up at Dave. "Sooner rather than later. I definitely have to be present for dinner and my parents aren't going to be impressed if I show up in my clothes from last night. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry beautiful, this was a great overnight we had. We'll hang out more, remember its winter break so we have a whole month." He kissed the top of the boy's head. "Let's get you changed okay?"

Sebastian nodded and let himself fall back into baby mode for just a couple of minutes before speaking. "Why did you want me? Out of everyone..why the heck would you ever want me to be yours."

Dave paused for a moment before scooping the boy up into his arms and looking at him. "Sebastian..the moment I saw you I was drawn to you. Maybe a lot of people think they see a brat, but I see a boy who's been hurt too many times too count. I see a boy who wants someone he can trust, needs someone who will care and stick by his side when things get tough. The more we spoke and hung out I just couldn't imagine seeing my life without you. I don't know how I did it before, but I will never do it again. Sebastian, you're the only one I want. I honestly believe we were made for each other."

Sebastian took a moment to just press his face into the man's chest as he tried to breathe steadily. "Don't."

Dave rubbed the boy's back as he tried to talk to him. "Don't what sweetheart?"

"Don't get attached to me."

Dave chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Its a little late for that silly."

Sebastian pulled back and got off the bed grabbing his clothes. "Its over."

Dave blinked a little. "What? Sebastian what's going on with you."

"This...this thing you thought was something its over. I'm not your baby David. I'm a daddy. I wanted to try this out for a little and see what it was like. I'm done now so move on. This was never real. Everything I told you was just to get you interested. It was just a fling and now I have to move on and you should to."

Dave felt like he had been punched in the gut. "N-No you're lying Sebastian. This was as real for me as it was for you. What's going on huh? Is this your parents? We can figure it out."

"Nothing to figure out Karofsky. It was an experiment, now i'm bored so we're done. You're a nice guy but we're nothing more than acquaintances. Find yourself a baby that's actually a baby."

"Sebastian cut it out! This is fucking funny!"

It took all of Sebastian's strength not to take it back when he looked at the man. He moved closer and gave his cheek a rough pat. "Do I look like i'm laughing? Move on David. We're done, have a good life and don't contact me again." With that he turned on his heel and left the apartment. He kept himself calm enough to get into his car and drive off quickly.

Dave was shocked. This wasn't happening...couldn't be happening. He and Sebastian had had something. There was a reasonable explanation, Dave just had to talk to him. Getting off the bed, Dave ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and outside only to find that Sebastian had already left. "N-No..N-No" Dave grabbed his cell phone and began dialing the boy's number. It rang a couple of times before going to voicemail. He started again, but this time it went straight to voicemail. "Nooooo" He was shaking now as he began texting the boy. He had sent at least a dozen messages begging and pleading to talk it out with Sebastian. None of them were answered.

Dave finally resigned himself to sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. He was numb and exhausted. How could he have gone from feeling like he was on top of the world to becoming a broken man in less than 24 hours?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was pulled over on the side of the road sobbing against his steering wheel. He ignored his phone as it beeped and flashed. He wanted nothing more to go back and hug Dave, tell him it was all a mistake and spend the day with him, but he couldn't. Dave deserved so much better than him. It killed him, but he knew it was the truth. Sebastian wiped at his eyes and shut his phone off as he prepared to drive himself home.

As Sebastian started his car up again he had one last upsetting thought.

For one small moment he had actually believed that he deserved the love David gave him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was startled out of his daydreams by a knock on the door. He would've ran to answer it, but he knew who it wouldn't be. Sighing, he answered the door as fast as his body would let him and stepped back as Kurt barreled through.

"That little...ohhhh if I find him and get my hands on him!! He's so dead! I'm going to.." He trailed off when he saw Dave's face. He swallowed and pulled the man into a hug. "I'm so sorry Dave...honestly I don't know what is going on with Sebastian. He's never...this isn't like him." He gently led the man to the couch and sat him down. "I'm going to make you something to eat and we can talk..or not talk okay? I'll stay with you as long as you want."

Dave just nodded and let Kurt move him around as if he was a doll. He could talk or not talk, but nothing would change the fact that he needed Sebastian, but the boy didn't seem to need him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was greeted with the sounds of laughter and the smell of something being cooked. Stepping into the living room he saw Penelope and Jack coloring on the floor while his parents seemed to be in the process of poking their heads in to check on them. When they caught Sebastian's eye, his mother waved.

"Hey Seb, didn't expect you back so soon. Dinner should be ready soon though. You care to join us?"

"Yeah that sounds great i'm starving." He was lying, but he needed to focus on something besides Dave.

"While you're here Seb do you mind watching the kids? Its been hard to keep dinner going while running back and forth to make sure they're okay."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah of course." He went over to sit where the two were lying down and coloring.

"Thanks Seb!" His parents disappeared back into the kitchen to continue working on dinner.

Sebastian watched as the two colored a little more before both turning to show him their drawings. Penelope held up a picture of a princess."

"Its Princess Elsa Sebby do you like her???"

"Yes Penelope she's very pretty. Did you color her all by yourself?"

Penelope nodded and went back to coloring while Jack held up his picture of The Flash.

"Sebby look its Flash! I colored him all by myself too!"

"Looks great bud."

"Flash is my favorite superhero! Do you like him Sebby?"

"He's my favorite too Jack."

Jack paused for a moment before handing the picture to Sebastian. "You can keep him. Maybe he'll make you feel better."

Sebastian blinked a little as he looked at Jack and now Penelope who was looking back at him. "Jack...i'm feeling fine."

"No you're not. You're sad Sebby, you've always been sad. Today its a lot worse though...so you take Flash."

Penelope handed over her Elsa drawing and nodded. The two looked so damn hopeful that it would help Sebastian pulled them into a big hug and kissed their heads. "Thank you guys. It..it really means a lot."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was a what could be considered a family affair of sorts. Penelope and Jack kept quiet about Sebastian's sadness. When his parents asked about his night with Dave, Sebastian told them quietly that it hadn't ended up working out.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sebastian, i'm sure you'll find your little boy soon though. It just takes time."

Sebastian nodded and was grateful that his parents let the talk about babies stop after that. They asked Penelope and Jack about what they might want for Christmas and talked about upcoming holiday parties. After Sebastian finished dinner he quietly excused himself to go to bed.

Sebastian cried himself to sleep, the Flash and Elsa tightly clutched in his hands.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave stared at his phone while Kurt fussed over him. The boy was already moving on to other clubs they could go to, mommy and daddy sites and then maybe friends of friends who knew babies who had not found daddies.

"Kurt....I..I can't just run out and find someone to replace Sebastian...jesus I can't replace Sebastian."

"Dave..its not replacing him..I mean..." He sighed. "Sebastian i'm not...its just you got out there Dave you can't go back and hide forever because it didn't work out with one boy. I'm just worried about you.."

"I'll be fine Kurt...I just need time to..to get over it. I think..I think i'm good for tonight okay i'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Kurt frowned, but nodded giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

In the silence of the apartment Dave stared at the picture of Sebastian on his phone. "It can't be over...I refuse for it to be over Sebastian. Its going to be you and me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short of a chapter, but I just wanted to get something out to you guys especially since I left you all on a cliffhanger before. Hope you enjoy!!

The next few days after the relationship had ended Dave found himself back out and about with Kurt. They visited a few new clubs, but mostly stuck with Snuggles. The group expressed their sadness over Dave and Sebastian's breakup, but there was not much else they could be done.

After about four or five days Dave finally retreated back to his apartment and asked for time alone. He was tired of the looks of pity and the kind words. 

Besides...he was not done with Sebastian Smythe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was not in a good place anymore. Before he had been looking for an amazing break spending time with Dave and now he barely had the energy to get out of his bed. His parents pretended not to notice, but occasionally they threw in a word about him getting back out there.

Sebastian couldn't though. He still slept with the animals Dave had given him. He cried in them every night. He was miserable, but he couldn't go back. The things he had said to Dave...he couldn't be forgiven for that. There was no hope.

So about four or five days later he started hitting the clubs again. He tried to branch out, but he only felt safe at Snuggles. 

He tried to stay out of sight. Sure plenty of people recognized him, but all that mattered was that Kurt and Blaine and the group didn't see him. For a few hours he would go and stay in a corner quietly. At Snuggles he couldn't lie to himself. He would fall back into baby mode. Sometimes he'd curl up in a crib, other times he tried playing with some toys. He ached to be held or played with though. He had to try not to cry when he saw mommies and daddies cuddling their babies.

It wasn't in the cards for him though. He knew that Dave was the one, but he had screwed it up.

Hunter was right. He was worthless and didn't deserve a daddy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt and Blaine arrived late to Snuggles that Friday night. Blaine had been fussy, the snow had just fallen and everything was in chaos. Finally though, a frazzled Kurt arrived carrying Blaine on his hip, diaper bag already sliding off of his shoulder. The group as usual waved him over, though they looked a little jumpy.

Mike and Santana popped up taking the diaper bag and Blaine before helping Kurt sit. Kurt gave his boy a gentle kiss before letting him down and watching as he ran off to join his friends.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee before looking up into the excited faces of his friends. "Okay what the hell is going on?"

Santana jumped before anyone could get a word in. "The bartender says Sebastian's been coming back to Snuggles!"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You're shitting me!" He blushed as some nearby parents shot him dirty looks. "Sorry...."

Mike snorted as he shook his head. "We're not kidding you. He's been showing every once in a while. Bartender says he slips in sits in a corner and just watches everything. He keeps bringing this stuff wolf and sometimes he looks like he's crying."

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "My god...I wanted to be so angry at him...but it makes sense now. His parents expect him to be a daddy...Dave is the first guy who's really committed to him..its too real isn't it?"

Santana nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Dave and Sebastian are clearly good for each other. We need to put them back together."

"I've been telling Dave to move on.."

"And i'm sure Sebastian's been trying to himself, but obviously its not"

Santana smacked the table causing everyone to look up. She motioned to the bartender. When they turned to look the bartender was motioning towards the door.

Low and behold they were just in time to catch Sebastian slinking in wolf in hand, making his way to the back corner. 

Kurt pulled out his phone to call Dave. "That's it. They need each other."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave groaned as he picked up his phone. He had been trying to sleep away the day and wasn't welcoming the intrusion, especially from Kurt. "Kurtttt I told you no. No more clubs."

"He's here!!"

Dave shot up in his bed. "Who? What? Where?"

"Sebastian is here at Snuggles. He's apparently been coming here and he's upset. Look I know what I said before Dave, but he needs you. You have to come here."

Dave didn't need any other words of encouragement. "On my way, make sure he doesn't leave!"

Kurt didn't even finish his 'will do' before Dave had hung up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was having another bad day. He was crying and sniffling and he just wanted Dave. He shouldn't have come back to Snuggles. Why would Dave be here? And even if he had come here its not like Sebastian would've talked to him.

The boy was about to leave when he heard someone clearing their throat. When he looked up Kurt was standing above him, then kneeling down in front of me. "Sebastian? Sweetie?"

"N-Noo not you. No I didn't.."

Kurt put his hands out, but Sebastian was already backing away. "Sweetie its okay i'm not here to hurt you."

Sebastian shook his head trying to stand up. "I shouldn't have come. Bad idea..bad.."

"I called Dave. He's coming."

Sebastian let out a strangled cry and pushed himself up. He ran as fast as he could trying to get to the door. He could hear Kurt and the others calling for him, but he needed to get out.

Just as he reached the door it opened and he didn't have time to stop.

Before he crashed into the man, he was able to see Dave's face.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dave caught the boy just as he was entering. One look at the boy and he knew Kurt was right. Sebastian needed him. He looked up and saw that Kurt, Mike and Santana had stopped a little behind Sebastian. He put his hand up and nodded watching as they slowly backed off and headed back to their table. Once that was taken care of he turned his attention to the struggling boy in his arms. "You and I are going to talk."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian burst into tears. His legs buckled and Dave scooped him up. The boy couldn't handle it anymore. He clung to the man and sobbed blubbering out apologies and other words Dave couldn't quite put together. 

Dave carried Sebastian back to a private room. He locked the door behind him and went over to sit on the bed. For a few moments he just cradled Sebastian and kissed his hair. "Breathe sweetie, breathe."

Sebastian nodded and slowly began to calm himself down. Finally, he looked up at Dave and swallowed. "D-Daddy..I..I'm sorry..I still want to be your baby..i'm..i'm so sorry for saying mean things I was bad.."

Dave looked the boy and gently wiped his tears away. "Sebastian you have never stopped being my baby since the moment I met you, do you understand?"

Sebastian began to cry again and nodded as he threw his arms around the man's neck. Dave held him tight and kissed him tenderly. "Baby I know you're scared about your parents, but you're not alone. I am with you every step of the way do you understand? I'm not letting you go anymore. We'll figure this out."

"T-Thank you daddy, thank you, baby will be good promise! Baby will be better!"

Dave smiled and stroked the boy's cheek. "We'll both be better baby. Now why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here when you wake up promise."

Sebastian nodded sucking on his thumb, while his other hand curled into Dave's shirt. "Daddy" he murmured softly and closed his eyes.

Dave sighed as he leaned back against the bed. He wrapped a blanket around the boy and gently stroked the hair. It was like the first time all over again.

But this time, Dave was going to make sure things went right. 

This time Sebastian was his and it was going to stay that way.


	7. Chapter 7

While Sebastian slept Dave planned. This whole mess had to stop. It was hurting their relationship and more importantly it was messing with Sebastian's mental health. It was his duty as daddy to fix things or at least put the ball in motion. 

Dave was brought out of his trance when he heard a soft knock at the door. Carefully laying Sebastian down he went over and unlocked the door. Kurt was on the other side with a sleeping Blaine in his arms. "May I come in?"

The other daddy nodded and stepped back to let them in. He went back and scooped Sebastian up. The boy had just started to fret in his sleep recognizing that Dave hadn't been there. The man cooed to him a little as he sat back down on the bed and cradled the boy in his arms. Kurt sat beside him shifting Blaine a little as he did so.

"He looks like he hasn't slept since your fight." Dave nodded in agreement as he brushed some hair out of his baby's face. 

"I need to end this Kurt. This is destroying him..he's crazed just trying to keep all of this up.."

The smaller man looked down at his own boy who was curled up in his arms, thumb in his mouth. "Blaine was the same way. His father..such a bastard. After his older brother came out and then skipped town for acting instead of business..Blaine was left to pick up the pieces and be the perfect son. His mom always knew though."

Dave looked over at the two. "How'd you make it work? How do you stop this? I mean...why must parents always expect the impossible from their kids?"

Kurt chuckled softly playing with one of Blaine's curls. "Because they want what's best for their kids. They just don't realize that sometimes what's best in their minds doesn't work out in real life." He gently touched Dave's shoulder. "Look no matter what Blaine and I are here for you. Hell everyone's here for you Santana, Mike..i'm sure the bartender would back you up too. And at least you have your parents."

Dave smiled and nodded. "Kurt...that's right. I have my parents...and an idea."

Kurt raised a brow, but didn't ask any questions. "We should pac these guys up, its last call."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dave called his name Sebastian found himself waking up feeling slightly disorientated. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the man sleepily. "Dave?"

The man nodded and smiled sadly. "Hey buddy, its last call." He gently helped Sebastian into a sitting position and rubbed his back. The boy looked down at the wolf in his hands and swallowed nervously. 

"I..i'm sorry for all of this shit...I never meant for us to fight."

"Its okay, you were scared. This is real for the first time. I know..I've heard at least that you've had a tough past. Your parents haven't really helped either."

"I've got a ton of baggage Dave. I...I want this so badly, but its not a walk in the park with me."

Dave kissed the boy's hair. "The best things in life don't come easy. If I wanted easy I would've ignored this part of me. I want you though."

Sebastian looked at the man and nodded. "So...now what?"

Dave helped the boy off the bed and grabbed his stuff. "First we go back to my place. Are you okay to drive or do you want to leave your car here for tonight?"

"I can drive."

The man nodded as they walked out to the parking lot. "Tell your parents whatever you want, but you're coming back to our place for tonight. We're going to talk and make a plan to tell your parents. We'll get you back to baby mode and try the night out. In the morning we're going to visit my parents."

Sebastian stopped and looked at the man anxiously. "Dave.."

"Trust me Sebastian. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sebastian bit his lip, but nodded slowly. "I trust you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the two had gotten back to Dave's apartment, Sebastian had asked to use the shower. Dave agreed deciding to use the time to call his parents.

"Dave? Hunny is that you? Oh Carl, Dave's on the phone!"

Dave laughed as he held the phone away from his ear. "Mom ow. Put it on speaker phone for Dad I have some good news."

"Dave? What's going on? Everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad everything is great. Look I was wondering if you guys would be around tomorrow? I..I wanted to bring someone around for you to meet."

His parents paused a moment and Dave was starting to wonder if he should repeat himself before his dad spoke. "Would this someone be a little guy?"

The younger man smiled against the speaker of the phone. "Yeah dad, a really important little guy."

He could hear his mom squealing. "Oh David!!! Oh my god what does he like to eat? I have to make something nice, oh what's his name? How old is he? Oh my goodness David this is exciting!!!"

"Melissa calm it down you're going to scare him off. Son we will definitely be around all tomorrow hell we'll go food shopping now so we don't have to leave tomorrow okay?"

Dave snorted. "Dad relax, look he's getting out of the shower now so I have to go, but thank you guys for being awesome. I'll text you later okay? I love you both."

"We love you too sweetheart. We're so excited to meet him."

Dave smiled and thanked his parents one more time before hanging up to go see Sebastian.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had taken a long shower letting the steam and water engulf him as he thought. Dave had decided that they should talk a little before Sebastian ended back in little mode. It was weird to think that one day maybe he could just be a baby all the time. He didn't truly think that would ever happen, but he pushed that thought away for now. When the water became too hot to stand he shut it off and dried himself off.

In the bedroom Dave had left him some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He slid them on before heading to the kitchen where Dave was waiting with two cups of hot cocoa.

He sat down and took the mug blowing on it softly. "Thank you" he murmured quietly.

Dave nodded and smiled. "You want any mini marshmallows? I find them fun to have."

Sebastian smiled and nodded letting the man scoop some in his drink. "So...i'm meeting your parents tomorrow?"

The man nodded again watching him quietly. "They're very excited to meet you Sebastian I promise."

The boy nodded and played with a marshmallow guiding it around the rim of his cup. "So...what would you like to talk about?"

"I think we need to start making a plan to come out to your parents. Living like this has been taking a toll on you Sebastian. The sooner we come out as a daddy baby pair the sooner we can live our lives."

The boy chewed his lips nodding, but not looking up at Dave. The man reached out and stroked the boy's hand. "After you meet my parents you'll see hun. We can have a dinner or whatever you want to do, but the truth needs to come out."

"I know.."

"Sebastian..can we talk about something else as well?"

The boy looked up. "Maybe..."

"Can we talk about your past daddies? I want to know what happened. How did they hurt you? I never want you to go back through that again."

Sebastian tensed and took a sip of his drink. "I don't know Dave. That's..that's a lot to ask."

"I understand, but Sebastian, I think you still have a chip on your shoulder from them. Its holding you back when you're with me."

Sebastian didn't speak for a while looking at something past Dave, possibly not even in the room really. "Its not the past ones..just..just Hunter."

Dave rubbed the boy's arm gently. "Its more than him just leaving you isn't it? There was more going on?"

Sebastian swallowed. "A lot more...he...I got wrapped up in him to the point that I let him do whatever he wanted even if I didn't want it." He closed his eyes. "After him..I lost a part of myself."

Dave stood up and pulled the boy up with him. "How about we curl up on the couch. I'll hold you and you can try and tell me some of it? We don't have to discuss it all, but we'll start the conversation okay?"

The boy nodded letting Dave grab their drinks and guide him into the other room. Once the drinks were on the table the two sat down, Sebastian curling up in Dave's strong and loving embrace. The man rubbed his back and kissed his hair.

Sebastian focused on Dave's touches as he spoke. He needed something to center him. "I met Hunter at the beginning of last year. I never thought he'd be interested in someone like me. So when he took notice...I guess I felt special. I always held him above me so..I ignored all of the warning signs just to please him. That's what got me into trouble. I had heard rumors that Hunter wasn't a daddy, but I couldn't believe it. I first met him at Snuggles. I went up to him and started the conversation and he hesitated...I should've realized then and there you know? Daddies never doubt themselves or hesitate, but he ran with it. It was always a joke to him..my life....was a joke...

Dave nodded and kissed Sebastian's hair. Keep going sweetheart i've got you..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long. Summer break is officially here though so I can now update more. Thank you for being so patient everyone. Hope this makes up for my absence! 
> 
> *Trigger warnings for talk of sexual abuse/rape. Please don't feel the need to read the chapter if this makes you uncomfortable.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he began to talk a little more. He was scared and didn't want to delve back into his memories of Hunter, but Dave had been right. He was holding himself back from being his true self and in his relationship. Dave was the best thing he had ever had and he couldn't lose this man.

"Hunter was always trying to change me. He would tell me I looked silly at first then he would just start making me wear what he thought looked good. He'd take me to meet his friends then he'd get embarrassed and lock me in his car. Some days he would tell me I was a stupid little boy...he'd ask me why I couldn't just grow up..like there was something wrong with me."

Dave shook his head hugging the boy close. "There is nothing wrong with you sweet boy. Nothing at all. He's wrong."

Sebastian nodded though he clung to the man as if he was on the edge of a cliff. "I-I know..or i-i'm starting to know. I just got so wrapped up in pleasing him though. There were these moments like when I wore the right clothes or I didn't say anything stupid...he'd smile at me or he'd hug me and say I was such a good boy..." He began to tear up and wiped roughly at his eyes.

"Easy sweetheart, hey its okay we can stop if you want? You did a great job today."

"No..I..I want to continue. If..if I don't get this all out now....I won't ever go back to it Dave..I can't."

The man nodded and rubbed Sebastian's back. "Ok baby boy. Let it out."

Sebastian pressed his face in Dave's neck as he spoke again.

"I found out later that it was all a bet. His friends knew he hated the whole mommy daddy baby thing. His dad was a baby and it pissed him off. He thought that anyone took part in the lifestyle was weak. So his friends made a bet with him. He had to find and make a baby fall for him in two months. If he did then he'd get bragging rights and 1,000 bucks. He..he couldn't refuse. He got bored though so once I fell he tried to make it interesting. One day he came in naked and made me touch him...I..I didn't want to Dave....I" He swallowed. "He'd share the bed with me at night...but then he'd make me touch him...get him off. He make me kiss him and then he shove his hand down my pants...in my diaper. I didn't know what was worse...him ignoring me or him touching me. I just wanted it to stop, but then the thought of leaving him meant not having a daddy and I was scared to be alone." 

Sebastian was gasping for breath now and Dave had to talk to him, cooing quietly reminding him that he wasn't alone. He was safe from all of this now.

"H-He hurt me Daddy...." Sebastian was cracking, falling no crashing into his baby mode in the worst way. He was grabbing at Dave's shirt as if he were about to drown. "H-he put...he put it inside me Daddy he made...he made take him inside...and it hurt so much I-I said no daddy I said no, but he just called me a baby and said if I was a g-good baby I would take it." Sebastian sobbed and gasped as his nose began to drip and he whimpered.

Dave was sick to his stomach. He was angry and wanted to kill Hunter, but he needed to keep Sebastian safe, needed to let him know it would never happen again that it never should have happened in the first place.

"You didn't deserve that Sebastian. You did nothing wrong. What he said and did he was in the wrong. He had no right to do that to you Sebastian. Baby...oh my sweet baby i'm so sorry I wish I could take that away from you."

Sebastian hugged Dave tight. "I-I know daddy I just..I don't want to see him ever again. I just want you Daddy. I just want to be your baby." 

Dave kissed the boy's hair and cheeks. "You are mine and you will always be mine baby. You are perfect the way you are. I will always keep you safe I promise."

Sebastian's crying eventually subsided and he passed out in Dave's arms. The man held him close and when he felt that the boy was truly asleep, he carefully got up and brought him into the bedroom. He carefully cleaned him and then slid into bed holding him close and rubbing his back.

He didn't sleep that night. He was too angry.

Hunter would pay for what he had done.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sebastian woke he was in a bit of a fog. It took him a second before he remembered everything that had happened the day before. He jerked a little when he realized what he had told Dave. He froze as he look over to see the man laying beside him arms curled protectively around him. He was grateful that Dave had listened and accepted him and he wanted to believe that everything he said was true..

But Sebastian was damaged. He was tainted and disgusting. Surely now Dave wouldn't want him.

"Hey baby boy. Did you sleep well?" He smiled as he ruffled Sebastian's hair. 

The boy nodded a little. "Really well..but.."

Dave frowned. "But?"

"Don't you want me to go now? After I told you.."

Dave was up now instantly pulling Sebastian into his lap. The boy let out a squeak and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "D-Dave.."

"No nothing has changed baby. You are still mine and always will be until you decide you don't want me anymore. I love you no matter what."

The younger boy hiccuped and nodded. "I love you too Daddy so so much."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had talked a little more things felt lighter. There was more laughter and smiles around the apartment. Dave made them breakfast and gave Sebastian a bath. They watched a movie or two before the boy took a bath and Dave took a quick shower. It was how a typical day should go. Everything was perfect.

"Nooo Daddy please. Can't we just stay here?"

Dave smiled as he helped Sebastian get dressed. "Hunny my parents are really excited to meet you. I promise it will be okay."

Sebastian still whimpered even as David packed up his favorite toys and stuffies. "I will be with you the whole time okay?"

The boy simply buried his face in the man's shoulder. Dave couldn't help, but chuckle a little.

The drive over was quiet as Sebastian settled with his defeat and focused on Dave's laugh and smile as he told him stories about his parents. He was scared, but he trusted Dave fully. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

With a diaper bag on his shoulder and Sebastian in his arms, Dave knocked on the door to his parents house. He knew he had always been lucky with his parents, but after hearing stories like Blaine's and Sebastian's..well he was extremely grateful.

The door opened on the third knock and Dave's mother Melissa practically squealed. "Oh Dave!!! Oh my god is this him? Oh my god he's precious. Hi sweetie my name's Melissa oh but you can call me grandma too that's okay."

Dave snorted. "Mom easy there we haven't even got in the door."

His mother blushed and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry I got a little overexcited. Come on in dinner's pretty much ready."

The man chuckled as he walked in and kissed his mom's cheek while gently pulling Sebastian's head off his shoulder. "Sweetie can you say hi to my mommy?"

Sebastian's lip trembled, but he managed a small wave, which Melissa almost fainted over. 

She brought them into the living room where Dave's father was watching the football game. When he heard the footsteps he got up and smiled as he walked over to greet them. "David! Its been too long. And who's that there?" Carl smiled as he knelt a little to look at Sebastian. "Well hello there little guy. David has told me a lot about you." He smiled.

Sebastian gave a small little wave before quickly hiding his head back in Dave's shoulder. Carl chuckled good naturedly. "Little guy just needs some time to warm up that's all."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave's dad sure knew what he was talking about. As the night wore on Sebastian became less anxious and began to talk with Dave's parents and even let them feed him. His daddy was proud. So much had happened in the past few weeks and even these two days, but Sebastian was so strong. 

After dinner Melissa offered to clean Sebastian up and give him a bottle. Seeing that the boy was so comfortable Dave agreed and gave the boy a few kisses before his mom took over.

Dave settled on the couch with his dad to finish watching the game.

"He's a great kid. You sure picked a good one Dave."

"I'm very lucky."

Carl nodded. "So are we going to have a big family barbecue meet his parents the works?" 

"Its..its not going to work out that way I don't think. His parents aren't..they don't know he's a baby."

Dave's father frowned. "Why not? Do they not believe in the parent baby lifestyle?"

"No they do...they just have raised him to be a daddy."

The older man whistled. "Dear lord. I've heard there are parents like that, but never really knew any. He must hide it well..I mean look at Sebastian. He's the poster child for a happy baby boy."

Dave nodded. "He hides everything well. We're going to work on a plan though." He sighed as he caught sight of his mom feeding Sebastian a bottle. The boy already looked half asleep in his mom's arms. "We have to come out to them. Sebastian can't live like this anymore and he shouldn't have to."

Carl nodded and gently squeezed Dave's shoulder. "He won't Dave. He has you and he has us. His parents might not come around, but your mother and I will always consider this boy to be family."

Dave swallowed and leaned into his father a little. "Thanks dad. We really appreciate that." It was true. They were one step closer to living the life they deserved.

Now they just had to come out to Sebastian's parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to all of you..my mind took a devilish turn for this story last night and I have to follow through. Try not to hate me too much and enjoy!

Dave and Sebastian had a great time with Dave's parents. However, they both knew they couldn't stay forever. Sebastian would be expected back at his parents in the morning and his stuff as well as his car were back at Dave's. 

Sighing Dave got out of his chair. "Dad, Mom i'm sorry to have to say this, but we need to get going. Sebastian has to go home in the morning.."

His mother and father seemed sad, but they each nodded. Carl hugged his boy and bent over to give Sebastian a light kiss on the forehead. Sebastian was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms and it killed Dave to have to wake him, but he knew it was better in the long run. Leaning over he carefully scooped the boy up into his arms. 

Sebastian whined and squirmed a little before curling up again in Dave's arms. "Baby, sweetie can you say bye to nana and papa? We have to go now." The boy opened his eyes slowly and frowned at Dave. "I don't wanna leave Daddy." The man swallowed and smiled. 

Melissa came up then and kissed Sebastian's hair. "Oh sweetie you can always come back and see us again okay?"

The boy bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Pwomise?"

"Promise" Carl murmured ruffling the boy's hair gently. Sebastian nodded and pressed back into Dave. 

After a few more goodbyes, hugs and kisses, Dave bundled them up and brought Sebastian out to the car. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian smiled sleepily as he watched Dave buckle him into his car seat. "Daddy?"

Dave smiled as he looked up at the boy. "Thought you were asleep silly. You can go back to bed sweet boy Daddy's just buckling you in."

"Thank you. Nana and Papa are really nice and fun."

"I'm glad you had fun. They love you very much just like Daddy does."

Sebastian smiled as his eyes drifted close. "Love you too Daddy."

Dave finished buckling the boy in and gave him another quick kiss. "That's my sweet boy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he drove home Kurt called his phone. He hit his car button to answer the call. "Hey Kurt sleeping baby in the back."

Dave heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line before a quiet voice. "So how'd it go?"

"Better than expected. They love him and vice versa."

"That's great to hear Dave. Please tell me you're almost home. It looks terrible outside. Can you even see?"

Dave frowned a little. Kurt was right, the snow was falling again and conditions weren't great. At the same time though, they were pretty much home. Just one more intersection that they were coming up to and the apartment would be right there. One set of lights, drive a foot, take a right and home free.

"Almost home Kurt promise. I have to get Sebastian back. He needs to be back at his house in the morning."

"Have you guys discussed the whole coming out thing?"

"A little, we're still working things out. We know we need to do it soon." He sighed as he stopped at the red light and waited. No one was out on the road at this time of night and he wished they were already home. He had a half a mind to just go, but then he looked at Sebastian sleeping peacefully in the rearview mirror. He had to make good choices.

"Dave?"

"Huh? Sorry Kurt, what were you saying?"

"Dave are you tired? Maybe you should pull over? I can send a cab service to try and get you or something?"

Dave smiled. "Aww Kurt you're adorable when you worry over me like this. I'll be fine babe." He blushed. Had he really just said that?

Kurt hesitated a second. "I just don't want anything to happen to my favorite daddy...you know besides myself because i'm awesome."

Green light. Dave smiled a moment before frowning as he pressed on the gas. His car rocked a forward a little, but seemed to be stuck. "Damn.."

"What too much? Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No not you Kurt. Car's stuck.."

"Dave seriously just put on your hazards and i'll call an uber for you."

"Kurt...its " He groaned as he tried to reverse and pull forward. "Come on"

"Dave..."

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry to wake you little guy. Car's just stuck, but don't worry Daddy's getting us out of here."

He rocked the car again and smiled as it finally came free. They bumped a little before shooting out a little into the middle of the intersection. Sebastian cried out and Dave reached a hand to gently squeeze his leg. "Sorry hunny the car was just trying to get us out.

"Dave?!"

"Kurt we're fine the car is just a little slow." He tried to drive through, but he was starting to stick again.

"Daddy!!"

"I know baby its okay."

"Daddy Car!!!!!"

Dave looked to his right just as he heard the other vehicle. He saw lights and heard the screeching of tires. The last thing he remembered was screaming for Sebastian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beeps...so many annoying beeps. Why were they so loud? Where was Dave? 

Sebastian groaned and shifted a little as he slowly opened his eyes. "Dadd..." He froze.

The room was brightly lit. His parents were standing at the foot of his bed regarding him. It took him a second longer to realize he was in a hospital. 

He wanted to throw up. Where was Dave? Why were his parents here. Oh god...

"Sebastian its good to see you awake. The doctor's say that your...special seatbelt car...thing kept you from experiencing too much damage. What the hell were you and that man doing out so late at night? Who is he?"

Sebastian whimpered and reached for his head. It was pounding. He didn't want to deal with his parents. "Where's Dave..."

His father shook his head. "You need to focus on you. That idiot could've gotten you killed. We're going to talk to our lawyers..there will be a big settlement out of this one between his terrible driving and that drunk bastard that hit you."

Sebastian closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. "Please...I just want to see him."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave groaned. There were bright lights...so painful. What the hell was going on?

Then he heard the screeching of the tires, Kurt's voice..Sebastian screaming for him. He jolted awake his heart pounding as he opened his eyes. His mouth dry. "Sebastian!!"

"Hey hey its alright Dave you're alright." Kurt came into focus holding onto his arm gently pushing some hair out of his face. "Sebastian's doing well he's just in another room. Oh Dave..."

Dave swallowed. "I really screwed up..."

Kurt shook his head as he teared up and kissed his hair. "No Dave. Some drunken idiot sped through his red light and slammed into. Of course he walked away fine.."

"How's Sebastian?? What happened? Is he scared? Who's"

"Dave breathe please. Don't work yourself up into a heart attack. He's okay. I heard the doctor's talking to his parents. He has a broken leg and some bruises, but otherwise he's going to be fine. You have a broken arm, bruises and thankfully that's it. You two are miracles it seems. Your car...it wasn't that lucky."

"I need to see him....oh god his parents are there.."

Kurt nodded and held his hand. "We'll figure something out. Your parents are on the way okay? I'm here for you. Whatever it takes."

Dave nodded and closed his eyes. "Thank you Kurt."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had begged, demanded and practically yelled at his parents to see Dave. They had denied him time and time again. The most that he had gotten was a report that Dave had a broken arm, bruises and would be fine. 

He hated that he couldn't see Dave. He wanted to hug him. Wanted to see he was okay. He wanted to talk to him. Most of all though he wanted to go home to their apartment and pretend this had never happened. 

During one interval when his parents slipped out for coffee thinking he was asleep he had visitors. Kurt, Blaine and Dave's parents had managed to sneak over. Apparently, his parents had banned everyone from Dave's side from coming to see him. Sebastian had begun to cry at that and Melissa held him close cooing to him. 

"Oh sweetie its okay. We're going to talk to your parents okay? We won't tell them the truth about you just that you and Dave need to be together. Dave loves you so much sweetie. He wants to see you so badly....we were trying to wheel him down here, but security wouldn't let us. We'll figure it out though promise."

Carl hugged the boy close and also kissed his hair. "Nana and Papa will figure this out. You and Dave aren't alone sweetie."

Sebastian nodded and they helped him wipe his tears. 

When they heard footsteps in the hallway, everyone gave him a quick hug and left.

When his parents walked in, Sebastian was still 'asleep'.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Sebastian's parents discharged their son and quietly took them home. Sebastian yelled and tried to fight, but no one cared.

Dave's parents found out too late and had to report the terrible news to Dave.

Dave swore and cried and finally lay defeated in his bed. 

Kurt squeezed his hand. "We'll get him back Dave this isn't over. Don't give up."

Dave shook his head. "I'd never give up on him. I just worry..i'm worried about him being alone with his parents day after day..."

Kurt nodded and hugged the man.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being home from the hospital for two days Sebastian was starting to walk around with the help of crutches. His parents didn't speak to him a lot though he could hear them on the phone talking about him. They would give him looks once in a while, but mostly kept to their calls and babies.

They had installed two security guards, one for the front door and one for the back door. Sebastian felt like an inmate instead of someone who had just survived a car crash. His phone had been destroyed in the crash and it seemed there would be no replacement coming soon. 

Sebastian hobbled up to the front door security guard and stared him down. The name on his vest said Leon. He squared his shoulders.

"I'd like to go out please."

The guard merely raised an eyebrow. 

"I need some fresh air."

"Its freezing out there you should stay in."

"I need to go out and see a friend."

"David Karofsky? Sorry kid not happening."

"I'm not a kid and why the hell not? How do you know his name?"

"Your parents."

Sebastian swore and stared at the man. "Of course. Look come on man I won't get you in trouble I just need to see him for like five minutes. Come on."

"Nope. Sorry bud. Go upstairs and take a load off okay?"

Sebastian scowled. "You take a freaking load off." He started forward, but put his crutch down too shakily. He pitched forward and Leon managed to catch him in time. His hands grappled around the man's waist brushing against his belt, cell phone holder and key ring.

"Shit sorry man.." Leon helped him stand up and shook his head. 

"Sure you are. Hey give me those keys." 

Sebastian flushed and swore softly as he slowly handed over the keys. Leon shook his head and sighing Sebastian turned around and began hobbling away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in his room Sebastian locked his door and sat on his bed. He smiled as he pulled Leon's cell out of his pocket. By grabbing the keys as well he had managed to make Leon think he was only after getting out.

Now sitting on his bed he held his breath hoping the phone would unlock. "Oh thank god for old iphones without passcodes." He swiped the phone open and began dialing Dave's number. He knew that at any moment Leon would figure out what he had done and he needed to get a hold of Dave first.

His phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"Come on Dave please come on come on I need you." Sebastian could feel himself tearing up as he waited. "Please.."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was finally home from the hospital. His parents and Kurt had rotated on shifts of visiting with him. He had tried to figure out ways to contact Sebastian, but to no avail. Now he sat on his couch staring at his phone praying.

Then it rang.

He stared in shock as it rang and rang, but he couldn't place the number. Who had his number?

Biting his lip he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"D-Daddy???"

Dave clutched at his couch as Sebastian's voice floated through him. "Baby? Oh sweetheart Daddy's here. How are you? Daddy loves you so much baby."

"I love you too Daddy. I miss you. They won't let me leave i've tried. I keep trying so hard Daddy I want to be with you."

Kurt had come in the room now and covered his mouth as he realized who Dave was talking to. 

The man was crying softly as he listened to his baby. "Oh Sebastian its okay Daddy's going to fix this okay? This isn't over. Nana and Papa and Kurt and Blaine are all helping us. Daddy's going to bring you home soon. Just stay strong for me sweetie. Daddy's never going to stop fighting for you."

Sebastian hiccuped and spoke shakily. "I hear them..I have to go Daddy I have to try and hide this phone."

"That's my smart baby. Be safe. Daddy loves you so much."

"Love you too Daddy. Love you forever."

The phone clicked and Dave closed his eyes knowing the call was over. 

He clutched the phone to his chest as Kurt came over and hugged him.

"I have to get him out of there Kurt. He sounded so terrible...he needs me."

Kurt nodded and rubbed Dave's back. "We'll get him out promise. This is his home Dave. You're his home."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long month for the two. Dave and Sebastian had first communicated by the guard's stolen cell phone, but had eventually turned to emailing back and forth. They talked almost every day though it truly wasn't the same as being with each other.

Both had managed to get their casts reduced to smaller and lighter versions and would soon be done with them completely.

While Dave was trying to deal with his overflow of work though, Sebastian was starting his spring semester at school. Since his cast was smaller in size he was able to hobble around without crutches. It was stressful, but he was making do. He had also picked up a part time job at the school's academic center tutoring students to earn extra cash.

"Can you hear me? Is this even working?"

"Its working sweetheart. You're such a smart cookie you know that right?"

Sebastian blushed as he listened to Dave. With his new cash flow he had been able to buy a prepaid phone that he could use to text and call Dave with. 

"I miss you so much. I wish I could drive.."

"Hey I know hun, but i'm going to work it out so we can see each other soon. I'm sorry I should've been there the first day you got back to campus."

"No daddy its okay I know you have a lot of work to get done. How are Kurt and Blaine and everyone?"

"They're good. They miss you like crazy."

"I miss them too. I think my dad's car is pulling up. I have to go, but I love you daddy."

"Love you too baby boy. Be good."

Sebastian sighed as he hurriedly slipped his phone into his pocket and hurried to his dad's car.

"Hey."

"Good afternoon Sebastian. I trust you're staying on top of your schoolwork?"

The boy swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Kurt were out to dinner in something that could have been called a date, but who could really tell? They were at a semi casual italian restaurant. Since they had shared a cab over Kurt was encouraging Dave to try some wine. 

Over the course of dinner Dave found himself finally relaxing for a change. He had talked to Sebastian earlier, he was catching up on his work and now he was with Kurt. The man couldn't help, but think a little about his connection with Kurt. 

"Dave you really shouldn't have to think so hard about eating!" Kurt chuckled a slight flush on his cheeks.

The man blushed and bit his lip. "Sorry got distracted."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Can I take a raincheck on that?"

The other man watched him carefully before nodding. "Of course. So when do you get the monster off?" He smirked a little as he tapped Dave's cast with his fingers.

Dave ducked his head as he felt a spark at the touch. "Doctor says I should be good to go in another week. Its been so weird not really being able to use it. Enough about me though, what's going on in the fashion industry?"

Kurt snorted and smirked. "Oh Dave now that's just opening Pandora's box."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was out with a few friends from school. It was rare that he was allowed out these days, but considering his parents knew and trusted these select friends and their families it had been almost encouraged. He couldn't tell if his parents were letting up on him since he had managed to curb his baby side. 

"Seb you want some jungle juice?" His friend Seth yelled over the loud bass music. They were at some frat house party and Sebastian was already regretting the decision. He had wanted to go see Dave and had fully planned to bribe anyone for a ride, but the man had been late at work and was supposed to go out after. It sucked, but he understood.

"Sure!" He took the cup grimacing at the smell before chugging it. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He was going to have fun tonight. He could do it.

"You okay man?"

The boy opened his eyes to Seth watching him quietly. He wanted to just say yes that everything was okay, but he was struggling. "Can I get a refill?"

The other boy nodded and grabbed Sebastian's cup returning a short time later with another round of juice. Seb drank it gratefully. Each cup seemed to make him feel better.

So he had another.

And another.

And one more.

Seb finally stopped drinking when he fell onto a couch in a haze and realized he wasn't exactly stable to walk. For a while he simply people watched and rested against the couch. He was surprised when a body plopped down next to him and a plate of fries was shoved under his nose.

"Eat."

The boy frowned as he took the plate and looked over to see Seth again. "Youu stalkingg me now?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "No just looking out for you. Ever since your accident you've been off bud. Eat and talk."

Sebastian frowned as he munched on a few fries noting that they did taste very delicious. "Accident sucked, my parents hate me and life is terrible."

"They don't accept you for being gay?"

He shook his head. "They don't care about that.."

"So they care about the fact that you're a baby?"

Sebastian almost choked on a fry as he stared at his friend in shock.

The boy patted him on the back before taking out his phone. "I'm a dad. I can tell when someone's truly meant to be a kid." He took out his phone and showed Sebastian a picture of a boy around their age. "Joey's seven and he loves being daddy's little helper. He's finishing up a semester abroad in Japan and I miss him like crazy." He smiled sadly at the phone a little before sliding it back into his pocket. "So i'm guessing around the time of your accident your parents found out you had a daddy and they didn't approve."

Sebastian closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He felt the boy's arm around him and he leaned against Seth. "I miss him so much.."

"I can imagine bud. How about we get out of here and go see him? I can rent us an uber."

He pulled back and looked at Seth. "R-really?"

Seth was already pulling Sebastian up and out of the house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cab home Dave and Kurt were definitely buzzed. They were giggling, laughing and even holding hands at one point. It was absolutely amazing.

When the cab parked the two paid and slid out. Dave leaned forward.

"I'm so close I could kiss you."

"Mmmm you could." He giggled as he slid his arms around Dave's neck. 

"Do you want me to?"

Kurt snorted. "Davvid do you think I would've asked you out tonight if I didn't want this?"

Dave flushed and leaned in pressing his lips against the man's sighing softly. He pulled back after a moment and leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "Hey.."

"Hey you. Pretty good huh?" 

"Yeah. About damn time."

They both turned when they heard someone clearing their throat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D-Daddy?"

Dave and Kurt turned to see Sebastian and another boy watching them. The boy frowned as he looked back and forth probably trying to figure out who Sebastian's father was.

"Y-You...I thought you were working late...why...why didn't you say you were going out with Kurt?"

Dave swallowed and frowned as the boy looked at him so hurt. Kurt pulled away and he felt another pang of loss. "Baby it was just dinner.."

"You...I shouldn't have come.."

Dave hurried forwarded. "No that is not true baby. Hunny i'm sorry this looks bad but"

"I think we should go Sebastian." He shook his head at Dave. "I'll take you home."

"You stop right there!!!!"

The two froze and looked back in surprise at Kurt.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no idea what these two have been through and how much Dave loves Sebastian. This was a simple miscommunication and you shouldn't hold it against him. Sebastian you know Dave loves you and all he ever talks about is getting to you. Hunny don't walk away."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian looked back and forth between the two groups "I....Daddy.." He began to tear up.

Dave was there in an instant scooping the boy into his arms. "Shhh its okay sweetheart. You're okay Daddy's here and he's got you."

Sebastian clung to Dave tightly. "You still love me?"

"Of course I love you." He looked up at Seth. "Can we go inside? My place is up there. I think we should all talk."

Seth frowned a moment before nodding. "That would be good."

Sebastian held tight and nuzzled into Dave's neck letting himself crash back down into baby mode. "Daddy I missed you."

"I've missed you too sweet boy. Its okay now. We're going to figure this out." Kurt squeezed his hand and he nodded letting them all into his place.

It was time to plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being gone so long! This semester was amazingly soul crushing between school, work and some family stuff. I'm on break for a little bit so i'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you as always for supporting me and dealing with my random and long absences. Enjoy the update!!

Sebastian felt the world drift away from him. As soon as Dave had scooped him up everything about being a baby came back in a rush. His arms wrapped around the man tightly and he sniffled into his daddy's neck. He felt safe though. He was still upset, but he was safe in his daddy's arms.

"I love you so much baby. I'm so sorry for upsetting you I didn't mean to." Dave kissed the boy's hair and rubbed his back as they got inside. Kurt went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee asking quietly for Seth to join him. Dave in the meantime sat on the couch rocking the boy back and forth. "Can you look at me baby? I want to talk to you."

Sebastian pulled back rubbing at his eyes with his fist. "O-Okay."

Dave smiled as he pecked the boy's cheeks. "Daddy loves you so much. You know I love you. I will always want to be your Daddy as long as you have me. Its just...I don't know that you and I have a romantic daddy and daddy or mommy and daddy or mommy and mommy type relationship.."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "You like Daddy Kurt like....like how I like baby Blaine."

Dave blinked as he looked at the boy. "You....you like Blaine?"

Sebastian blushed. "I...well he's cute..and funny...and pretty.." The boy blushed and ducked his head causing Dave to chuckle in relief.

"Oh sweetie don't be shy that is really sweet. Who knows maybe Blaine likes you back. So...you understand then?"

The baby smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I like Daddy Kurt. He's really nice and dresses pretty. I like that he takes care of you when I can't."

Dave kissed the boy's hair. "Daddy loves you so much and will always love you to the moon and back. Even if Daddy Kurt and I do start dating it will never change my love for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise baby."

Sebastian leaned up and pecked Dave on the lips. "Love you to the moon and back Daddy."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt and Seth worked quietly for a few minutes while they listened into the conversation. Finally the fashion designer was the first one to break the silence.

"So your Sebastian's friend I would guess?"

"We go to school together and our families have been friends for years. I'm probably the closest to him. Probably since a year or two ago he's been a little withdrawn..probably about the time when he realized he was a baby."

Kurt nodded as he handed Seth a cup of a coffee. "His parents can't accept that he's not a Daddy. Its been rough for him.."

"I can only imagine. I know his parents both have babies. I've seen them lavish all this attention on them at parties, but...I doubt they've ever shown that love to Sebastian. I think these two are going to be okay. I was worried when I saw you guys..he really loves Dave. I know that kind of love. I have a boy of my own."

The other boy smiled. "I do too. I should've realized about you..you're so protective. Blaine..my baby, he's the sweetest little thing. His parents aren't like Sebastian's, but at the same time they're not thrilled that he's a baby either. It just sucks, but we take it a day at a time."

Seth smiled. "All you can do. Joey and I are lucky. His parents are so open and accepting. They've always just been concerned that Joey find someone who's truly going to look out for him. I think they finally realize I plan to be that guy."

The two smiled at each other in understanding. They all wanted the same thing for their boys.

"Thank you for watching out for Sebastian. Dave and I both appreciate it."

"No worries if it was Joey in his position I would pray someone was doing the same." He started heading into the living room with a fresh cup for Dave while Kurt followed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kurt got into the living room he was surprised when Sebastian pulled away from Dave to reach for him. Looking at the other man who smiled encouragingly, the designer put down his coffee and gently scooped the boy into his arms. Sebastian kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for taking care of Daddy."

"Of course sweetie. You're not mad?"

Sebastian pulled back and shook his head. "Daddy and I still love each other lots, but its different. You like Daddy like I like Blainey. But we can all still love each other right?"

Kurt chuckled in spite of himself and nodded kissing Sebastian's hair. "Yes sweetpea we can all love each other." He found in adorable that Sebastian liked Blaine. He'd have to file that one away for later and see if Blaine felt the same.

The group sat down and Seth introduced himself formally to Dave explaining his need to be overprotective. As Sebastian had done, Dave thanked Seth for watching out for Sebastian.

The boy had nodded before looking at the others. "This isn't right though. We need to start figuring something out. When Sebastian's restricted to be an adult it messes with his system. He's been struggling these past few weeks to just be himself. His parents are slowly starting to trust him again, but its not worth it."

Dave nodded as he gently took Sebastian back from Kurt. The boy easily curled into Dave, hand fisting into the man's shirt as if he was about to be taken away again at any moment. The older boy cooed to him and cradled him in his arms. "I just don't know what to do. I would talk to them, but they just don't want to see me. Hell I have some friends who've heard through the grapevine that they're trying to file a restraining order against me. The only reason it isn't going through yet is because Sebastian isn't a minor and has a say. He refuses to agree with the order."

"I have to leave."

Everyone blinked and looked down in surprise as Sebastian spoke clearly surfacing from his baby mode. "I have to leave" he murmured again as he looked up at Dave. "If..if you'd be okay with me moving in that is...or I can find somewhere else..."

"No you'd be staying with me. This is just as much your home as it is mine. Are you sure you're ready to do this though?"

Sebastian nodded. "This is my choice. Seth's right. I've been struggling so much. I'm happiest when i'm with you and I can just be me."

Dave hugged him close. "Okay, so then its decided. Sebastian's leaving his parents house. We need to sit down though and look at your financials and anything else that belongs to you. I don't think they're going to just let you go without a fight. Since you're not a minor they can't physically force you to stay, but I don't want them taking everything from you its not fair."

The boy nodded snuggling closer. "I think I can sneak some stuff out..information about my bank account.."

Dave nodded and looked at Seth. "I hate to ask this of you...but its obvious Sebastian trusts you and Kurt seems to be okay with you...will you help Sebastian? I can't go to his house with him or a bank. The Smythe's are too prominent someone would talk."

"I can stick close and do what I can. I'm considered a trusted friend. They won't think of anything if i'm always around in fact they might be happy. They know i'm a Daddy and I have a baby. Hell I can pretend i'm showing Sebastian how great it is to be a dad. They'd love that shit."

Kurt gently covered Dave's hand with his own. "I think its time then. Let's get it in gear. The sooner Sebastian is out the happier he's going to be and the better we're all going to feel."

It had been decided and now it was simply time to put it in all motion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Sebastian and Seth were at Sebastian's bank looking at his account. Seth was minoring in finance at school and was able to help the other boy understand everything that was his and what wasn't. Sebastian had been lucky though. His account was privately his own and there were also a trust fund to be awarded to him once he turned twenty-five. His parents had also bought him some stock shares as well. 

"So most of this should stay yours. I'm still learning about the stock shares and trust funds, but because the trust fund is actually from your grandfather your parents can do anything about it."

Sebastian sighed in relief. He was grateful for all of that and for that the fact that even though his family was rich Sebastian had been working off and on since he had turned sixteen. He also wasn't really a big spender so a lot of his money was still in the bank collecting interest.

"So...they can't bankrupt me or rob me of it right?"

"No they shouldn't be able to. Besides Seb you're lucky a lot of this money now is from you working and earning it yourself. Its always good not to be a spoiled rich kid."

Sebastian laughed a little and leaned against Seth. "Thank god for that."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave looked around Sebastian's room. To keep himself busy until he was needed, the boy had been painting and decorating the room until it had become every little boy's fantasy room.

Kurt smiled as he came inside with Blaine on his hip still waking up from his nap. "It looks great Dave. He's going to love it."

Dave nodded as he turned and kissed Kurt gently and ruffled Blaine's hair. "Thanks Kurt it means a lot. Hey Blainey. Have a good nap?"

Blaine smiled shyly and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

The man stepped back and turned so that Blaine could see the bunk beds he had installed. "I thought that maybe if you and Kurt wanted to sleep over sometimes you and Sebastian could share this room. Would you like that?"

The little boy smiled and nodded. "It looks really fun."

"I'm glad." He smiled at Kurt who flushed and took his hand. "You're doing this for us?"

"Of course..for all of us. Maybe someday..we could be a family."

Kurt smiled and leaned up to peck Dave's lips. "You're amazing Dave."

Dave was about to respond when his phone buzzed and interrupted him. Looking down he swore under his breath. "Its Seth...." he paled as he clicked through the message. "Sebastian and his parents are getting into a huge fight.....Sebastian came clean...." He looked up at Kurt who looked slightly alarmed. Even Blaine was wide awake now. 

"We weren't going to move him out for another two weeks.."

Dave swallowed. "Looks like its time Kurt. Seth is trying to help Sebastian, but its getting ugly over there. We need to go."

They rushed out the door grabbing Dave's keys and flying down the steps.

Sebastian was going to come home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being gone so long. Hopefully this update makes up for it. Now that its summer I plan to do my best to update more frequently. Thank you guys for sticking with me!

Sebastian had never planned for this to happen. To be honest, he had just barely planned out the rest of the week. Yet somehow here he was sitting in the middle of a stuffy dinner with his parents, Seth and his parents and a few other families from the club. He had been trying so hard to ignore the conversation, but couldn't help but listen.

"Now Sebastian told me the other day or so Seth that you have a baby boy of your own?"

Seth nodded as he quickly looked at Sebastian before turning back to his father. "Yes Mr. Smythe, I met Joey about two years ago. He's an active little eight year old, but he stole my heart the moment we met."

Mr. Smythe nodded as he drank his wine. "I keep trying to tell Sebastian, there is nothing better in life than finding yourself a baby to take care of."

"You forgot the part where you don't really talk to me to begin with."

Mrs. Smythe chuckled. "Glad to see that Sebastian's gaining some of his humor back. You know we were worried that after his little...mishap you know.." She pursed her lips for a moment. "We were afraid he just wasn't going to bounce back."

Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to breathe easy. He hated how his parents felt the need to refer to the car crash as a little mishap. They loved to mention it and disguise it. The boy was so tired of his parents using him for a story. They didn't care about him at all.

Seth's parents gave him a look of true sympathy, they had always been so damn understanding, and made the appropriate comments so that Mrs. Smythe would continue.

"Sebastian just had a little phase, but we are so thankful its over."

"Phase?"

The Smythes turned and looked at him. "Well yes...you were just stressed out at school with all of the exams and projects so you slipped and.."

"I slipped? What like I fell on some black ice and forgot who I was? Is that what you're calling this? That I forgot who you wanted me to be?"

Mrs. Smythe blinked in surprise. "Sebastian..what has gotten into you? This is not how you behave at dinner."

"Really? Gee sorry mom, I guess i'm just slipping again. Since we can't call it what it really is."

"Sebastian stop this at once. What is your issue?"

Sebastian slammed his fork and knife down on the table. "My issue? My issue is that you can't accept me for who I am even when i've done everything else that you've ever wanted me to do!"

Seth choked on his water and his parents as well as the other guests looked vaguely uncomfortable. The Smythe's looked furious and Sebastian was positively livid.

"Sebastian this is insanity. Go to your room this instant!"

"I'm not twelve anymore Dad. You can't just banish me to my room when I say something you don't like."

"Sebastian that's enough! Obviously you're still a little sensitive.."

"A little sensitive? You'd never speak that way to Jack or Penelope. Why is it so bad if i'm a baby?"

"You are not!"

"I am too Dad! I've always been this way. I tried to be a dad...I tried to be what you wanted, but I can't do it Daddy..."

Mr. Smythe stood up from the table tipping his wine glass over. "Don't you speak like that. Such blasphemy. You are a Smythe and Smythe's are adults not foolish little children!"

Seth and his parents were up now while the other guests tittered about. 

"Mr. Smythe, Sebastian, maybe we can take a step back and breathe? I'm sure there's no reason to freak out..."

Neither Smythe was listening though. Sebastian and his father were chest to chest yelling at each other while Mrs. Smythe looked like she was about to cry. Seth's mother went to grab Mrs. Smythe, while Seth's father did his best to separate the two men. Seth shot off an sos text to Dave hoping that help would arrive soon. He had no idea what to do until then.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave groaned as another message came through. They had decided early on that Kurt should drive as Seth tried to give them a play by play.

"Do I want to know?"

"Jesus Kurt...they're screaming at each other. Sebastian's finally standing up to Mr. Smythe, but its not going to be a happy ending...."

In the backseat Blaine kicked his feet at Dave's seat. "Daddy Dave what's wrong?? Is Sebby okay?"

"Blaine sweetheart you can't kick the back of someone's seat you know better."

"I'm sorry Daddy, but it sounds bad...."

Dave turned and gently squeezed Blaine's foot. "Sebastian's in a bit of trouble, but its okay because you me and Daddy are going to go save him okay?"

Blaine nodded as he held onto his stuffy. "We'll all help!"

Dave smiled weakly. "That's right, we'll all help." His phone buzzed and the man had to swallow before he could look at the next onslaught of messages.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No son of mine is going to admit to being a weakling who needs someone to clean him and feed him!"

"That's who I am Dad. Someone who needs extra love because his own parents were more concerned about strangers than me!"

"You watch your damn mouth boy! You have no right to raise your voice to me. I've done everything for you!"

"You're right dad you threw money at everything to make it seem like you caed, but you don't! You only started when I stopped following the Smythe family plan! When I started becoming an embarrassment to your name!"

Everyone was startled by the sound of a large crack. 

Sebastian held his nose as he felt blood start to pour out of it. He couldn't believe it. HIs father had punched him...

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! GET OUT!!!"

Seth's father managed to grab the man and hold him back as Seth led Sebastian upstairs to the bathroom. The other guests had started leaving in a rush at the sight of the angered Mr. Smythe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian sat on the toilet seat as Seth carefully cleaned and applied pressure to his nose. The boy was trying to hold back tears as his friend rubbed his back.

"Hang in there buddy, Dave and Kurt are on their way I promise. You're okay. Do you know how proud I am of you?"

The younger boy could only whimper and close his eyes. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be in his head. He just didn't want to exist.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Kurt were at Sebastian's house as Seth sent the text about Sebastian being punched. "I'll kill him!"

Kurt grabbed Dave as he tried to launch himself out of the car. "Don't you dare! Dave if you go in there and attack his father you know what you're going to get? The cops called on you. You'll lose all chances with Sebastian. You can't do that to him."

Dave wanted to complain, but looking at Kurt then to a whining Blaine he knew he had to agree. "Alright...Seth says they're in the upstairs bathroom."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here hold the ice right there. Daddy and Kurt are on their way you're okay."

Sebastian nodded as he let Seth hold him. He could vaguely here shouting downstairs, which probably meant his father was still going off about how he was a disappoint and disgrace to the Smythe name. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back tears.

"Hey you're okay. Sebastian you're okay. Keep breathing for me."

"Baby?"

Sebastian looked up tears finally falling as he saw Dave. "I...I couldn't take it anymore Daddy.."

Seth moved back as Dave swooped in and carefully held Sebastian. "I know baby I know. I am so proud of you for standing up to him. You did so well. Let's take a look at that nose."

As Sebastian moved the ice pack Kurt gently put Blaine down. "Blaine can you stay here and help Daddy Dave? Seth and I are going to go to Sebastian's room and pack his stuff up."

Blaine nodded as Sebastian directed them and asked for a few specific items.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've gotta hurry Kurt. HIs dad is pissed. My parents can only keep him back for so long."

The two scrambled around the room doing their best to pack up Sebastian's most valuable things. On the way out they passed by Sebastian's parents room. 

"Hold up a sec!"

"Kurt we don't have time!"

Kurt was quick though running in and grabbing the two items that had caught his eye. 

Wolf and Lamby. Sebastian would need those and they truly belonged to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Blaine had managed to stop the bleeding and put a bandaid over it. Dave had scooped Sebastian into his arms and rocked him while waiting for Kurt and Seth.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Dave swallowed and nodded as he used a free hand to pull Blaine in. "He's going to be fine." 

"Okay bags are packed! We need to get out of here Mr. Smythe is on the phone with someone and he's angry."

Seth grabbed the bag Kurt was holding so Kurt could pick Blaine up. The group headed down the stairs doing their best to not draw any attention to themselves or the boys.

Seth's parents were trying to calm Mr. and Mrs. Smythe down in the living room. They gave the boy's a nod, but unfortunately that alerted Mr. Smythe.

"YOU!!!! You did this to my son! You made him this way!!!"

Dave held a whimpering Sebastian close to his chest. "Sebastian has always been a baby. Its not my fault you were too concerned about your image to care."

Mr. Smythe was now in front of the group though Seth's parents and even Mrs. Smythe were trying to separate him.

"Let us leave Mr. Smythe. I'm taking Sebastian home with me."

"Sebastian Andrew Smythe this is your last chance. Get out of that idiots arms and go to your room or give up the Smythe name. I will disown you if you continue this nonsense!"

Dave held Sebastian tighter. The boy however turned to his dad.

"Why wasn't I ever good enough?"

Everything seemed to stop. Sebastian's father and mother looked like the wind had been knocked right out of them. Sebastian swallowed and shook his head. "Nevermind...i'm enough for Dave at least." He looked up as Dave smiled and kissed his hair. 

"More than enough baby." He gave a defiant look to his parents before pushing through them. The group followed close behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Sebastian's house the group had taken a pit stop to urgent care to get Sebastian's nose looked at. Thankfully it wasn't broken just painfully bruised. 

The final stop ended up at Dave's apartment. Chinese takeout had been ordered and the group found themselves relaxing.

"So if the Smythe's come after you for any reason let me know okay? My parents are lawyers and can see you guys through anything."

Dave stroked Sebastian's hair as the boy ate quietly. He had fallen into a quiet state taking what Dave fed him and clinging to him. Dave rocked the boy gently as he spoke with Seth.

"That means a lot thank you. Anything I can do for you...I don't know that I have the connections, but.."

"Hey no worries. I've honestly just enjoyed spending time with everyone. I don't have a lot of friends who are into the lifestyle."

Kurt smiled as he fed Blaine. "Well you're always welcome to hang out with us. We'd love to meet Joey when he gets home."

The talk was easy and relaxed after that. Sebastian drifted off at some point as did Blaine. Eventually Kurt and Dave put the boy's down before making up the couch for Seth.

As they finished Dave gently took Kurt's hand and led him towards his bedroom. "I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you."

Kurt smiled as he slid his arms around the man's neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm falling for you Dave...falling damn hard."

Dave grinned as he gently pressed Kurt against his bedroom wall. He leaned in and kissed the man tenderly. "I'm falling pretty hard myself."

Finally, it seemed things were going to fall into place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always standing by me and my terribly late updates. Hope this update helps to make up for it!

Dave woke up smiling at the sight before him. A shirtless Kurt lay in bed beside him, hair lightly tousled from sleep. One porcelain arm wrapped around Dave's slightly hairy stomach. He carefully leaned over and kissed the other man's hair blushing when the man began to stir and open his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Kurt grinned and moved up to kiss Dave. "Morning sexy. You sleep well?"

Dave chuckled as he pulled Kurt up and kissed him slowly. "Would it be weird to say like a baby?"

The other man snorted before sitting up and reaching for his shirt. "Oh David what am I going to do with you? Thanks for letting Blaine and I stay over though. It was nice to not have to drive home after everything that happened yesterday."

Dave smiled. "Kurt...I really want you and Blaine to see this as home..I know we haven't been dating long, but we've known each other for years and i've just...i've always wanted you. Hopefully i'm not overstepping by saying all of this. I just...I want you and Blaine to feel welcome."

Kurt leaned in and took Dave's face in his hands kissing him slowly. "You are not overstepping at all. I meant what I said last night Dave. I'm falling hard for you and it means the world to me that you want Blaine and I to feel at home here." He kissed Dave's forehead. "Speaking of I think it might be time to get our boys."

The man nodded and they both got up to get their clothes on before padding down the hall quietly. Dave leaned in to put his ear against the door before quietly opening it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considering all that he had been through the night before, he had slept peacefully through the morning. Although, maybe it had been because of everything that had happened that he was finally able to sleep. 

When he felt a gentle hand through his hair the boy opened his sleepy eyes to see Dave at his bedside. "Daddy" he murmured softly holding his arms out. 

Dave chuckled as he carefully picked the boy up from his bed and settled him on his hip. "Did you sleep well baby boy?" The younger one nodded as he curled up against the man, his face pressed into Dave's neck. "Love you Daddy."

The older man almost started tearing up at that. However, he simply kissed Sebastian's hair. "Love you too baby boy. You ready for breakfast?" The boy nodded giving a sleepy smile.

On the other side of the room Kurt was scooping Blaine up into his arms and kissing his cheeks while the boy yawned sleepily. "Should we go see if Seth is up?"

"Yeah uncle Seth!"

Dave chuckled at the boy's new name for Seth before heading out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Seth was already up and had prepared breakfast for everyone. He looked sheepish as he grinned at everyone. "Hey guys hope you don't mind...I was just already up..with the time difference Japan I usually am calling Joey at odd hours and then I was all energized so I just may have attacked your kitchen..."

Dave and Kurt blinked in surprise as they noticed the spread that Seth had laid out. Pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, hash browns and sausage, with glasses of orange juice set out as well. 

"Seth you didn't have to do all of this...it does look amazing though."

"I know, but I wanted to. Its nice to have some good friends who just really get your lifestyle and don't freak out or say its wrong. Besides today is a new day and we all need a fresh clean start right?"

"Daddy can I have some eggs please?"

Kurt chuckled as he sat down with Blaine in his lap. "Of course you can sweetie. Thank you Seth this is wonderful." He got some eggs ready for Blaine.

Seth smiled as he began laying out portions while Dave got some bottles ready for the boys. "So Seth speaking of Joey how is he?"

The other man smiled as he sat down and began eating. "He's great. I was worried about him at first. He's traveling with a small group from school and he didn't know any of them that well. He got pretty homesick at first, but he's been doing well. He's been over there since September and should be home hopefully I want to say in two weeks. Its the longest we've been apart since we first started together."

"Uncle Seth, can we meet Joey when he comes home?"

Seth chuckled as he looked at Blaine. "Of course buddy. I was actually telling Joey about all of you and he's nervous, but definitely excited to have more friends."

The group continued to talk and enjoy spending time together. After a while though Seth needed to head back to his parents house to check in and Kurt wanted to get some things so that they could spend more time at Dave's apartment. Kurt offered to give Seth a ride home on his way and with that everyone headed out except for Dave and Sebastian.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave set Sebastian up with some tv in the living room while he finished cleaning up the kitchen. After that he made another bottle and went to sit with him. "Whatcha doing baby boy?"

The younger boy sat playing with his legos. "Making a castle like daddy's house."

"Like our house you mean?" the boy nodded slowly. 

Dave looked around noticing two oddly crafted lego people. "Who are these guys?"

"The bad scary people."

It took a moment for the older man realize that Sebastian meant his parents. Sighing softly he brought the boy into his lap. "Its going to get better baby I promise."

Sebastian shrugged and slid his arms around Dave's waist. "I don't know Daddy they were really mad...I don't think they really love me."

Dave's heart was breaking as he pulled Sebastian up so he could look into the boy's eyes. "Your parents do love you baby. They're upset right now, but give them time. I still want you to have a relationship with them."

The younger boy began to whimper and shake his head pressing his face against Dave's chest. Not wanting to push the boy further he rocked Sebastian and gently rubbed his back. "Shh i'm sorry sweetie I don't mean to make you fussy. Do you want to play a little before your nap?"

Sebastian nodded as he scooted back down to the floor and handed Dave some legos. "Please help me build the big strong castle? I wan to protect us." He pointed down to the two lego characters inside of the partially formed castle.

"Are those two us?" Sebastian nodded smiling brightly. Dave gently ruffled the boy's hair as he helped him build. Over the next half hour the two worked to create what Dave would call a lego masterpiece of a castle. The younger boy seemed to enjoy ordering and rearranging the bricks so that they formed a neat pattern. The man filed that away for later activities.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt hummed as he bustled around his and Blaine's apartment packing up some things to take to Dave's place. He was generally a happy person, but lately he had been even happier. Dave was his dream man. Though at the beginning he had merely seen the bigger man as a friend, over time Dave had worked his way in. He had gotten under Kurt's skin in the best way. After so long of looking for love in all of the wrong places, (cliche of course, but sometimes one had to be), Kurt Hummel felt like he had found his man. As he entered Blaine's room he stopped and blushed noticing the boy was chuckling as he sat on his race car bed.

"Well someone's walking on cloud nine."

Kurt groaned. Blaine was back to being his true age. As he looked towards the door the curly haired snorted and patted the bed next to him. Sighing the brunette sat next to his on and off baby. "I thought i was the one who was supposed to give you the lectures."

"Only when i'm in trouble. Never said you were in trouble though. You know I adore Dave almost as much as you now seem to. Just wanted to talk."

Kurt snorted as he gently nudged his shoulder against the younger boy. "Ok so this is your version of Daddy be safe and its okay to be a virgin for a long time?"

Blaine laughed as he shook his head. "Kurt you may look virginal, but you remember i've seen your performances at school. I'd be shocked if you still were." He smirked when the other man pretended to be shocked before continuing on. "I just want you to make sure you don't take it all too fast. Both of you. Sure you guys feel better and settled now, but Dave's still new to being with Sebastian. You guys are still new to seeing each other in this light. I want you two to be happy. Preferably together, but if it doesn't work out I want you guys to still be able to be friends. At the end of the day, I want my daddy to be safe and happy. You deserve the best Kurt, that's all I want for you."

Kurt blinked in surprise before reaching out and cupping the boy's face. "How did I get so lucky? You are the most thoughtful boy a daddy could ever have." He leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead. "Are you okay with us spending more time at Dave's apartment? I think..it might be the first step towards to us getting closer and I mean he has the space.."

"As long as I have my daddy i'm good. Besides..Dave has always kind of been a second dad to me you know?" He kissed Kurt's cheek. "Need help packing before we head over and I probably slip back into myself?"

Kurt hugged Blaine close to him. "What would I do without you sweet boy?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After playing for a while Dave had finally persuaded Sebastian to come take a bottle before his nap. Of course this had come after the older man had safely secured their well crafted castle. Now the younger boy was curled up in Dave's arms half awake as he suckled at his bottle. The man had turned on an episode of sesame street and wrapped a blanket around the two of them. He tenderly brushed the hair out of his boy's eyes while he waited for him to finish his bottle and drift off.

Sebastian seemed to hang on a little longer before detaching himself from his bottle. He rubbed at his eyes as he turned away from the bottle and snuggling into his daddy. He made a noise in contentment as Dave took the bottle away and began patting his back. He burped a little and flushed, but the older man simply smiled and kissed his hair. Sebastian couldn't help, but feel safe and loved in Dave's arms. Slowly, but surely he began to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

Dave smiled as he watched the boy go down before wrapping the blanket tight around him. He got up and carefully walked to Sebastian's bedroom to lay him down. After tucking his boy in he flicked on the nightlight and shut the door behind him. Dave smiled as he headed down the hallway and checked his phone. Kurt had texted to say that he and Blaine were on the way and that his own little one was falling asleep already. As he typed back a response, he began to wonder if life could always be this easy.


End file.
